Broken
by Mionarchy
Summary: L'heure est grave à la Soul Society après la guerre. Les shinigamis sont faibles, et doivent devenir plus fort. Mais comment Kuchiki-taicho pourra-t-il aider une Matsumoto si brisée qu'elle a peur de son propre capitaine?
1. Chapter 1 : Excuse me?

Kuchiki-taicho avançait, la tête haute, vers les quartiers de la première division. Sur son chemin, les gens s'écartaient, les shinigamis s'inclinaient, mais lui continuait son chemin, sans même reconnaître leur présence. Après tout, il était à la tête du Clan Kuchiki, pas n'importe quel shinigami. Ses pensées revinrent rapidement vers le message que transportait le papillon de l'Enfer. Quelle urgence pouvait-il y avoir ? La guerre était finie, tout était à peu près rentré dans l'ordre et, même si on ne déplorait pas beaucoup de pertes humaines, toutes les mesures avaient été prises pour les familles des victimes. Plus rien ne nécessitait un appel urgent du Sôtaicho. Il fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans le hall de la première division. Il était le dernier, mais prit sa place sans mots ni excuses. Il n'en avait pas besoin après tout.

- Capitaines, commença Yamamoto sôtaicho. La raison pour laquelle vous êtes convoqués aujourd'hui est pour quelque chose d'extrêmement urgent, qui n'a cessé de me préoccuper. Vos fukutaichos ne sont pas assez forts, loin de la même. Tous ont été battus lors de la bataille de Karakura. J'ai du moi-même intervenir pour sauver Hinamori-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho et Kira-fukutaicho.

- Sôtaicho, commença Hitsugaya-taicho,…

- Je n'ai pas fini. Les fukutaichos sont en manque d'entrainement, et cela presse. Si on venait à être attaqué une nouvelle fois, nous ne ferions pas le poids dans l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Ainsi, à partir de maintenant, tous les taichos vont entrainer le fukutaicho d'une autre division, sans discussion !

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Bien que justifiée, cette tâche était ennuyeuse. Ses hommes respectaient Renji, et l'entraîner avait parfois été rude. Ses méthodes ne laissaient pas de répit, et seul quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que Renji pouvait les supporter. Y avait-il une autre personne d'aussi entêté que lui dans les autres divisions ? Il observa les autres capitaines, pensant à leurs subordonnés et à leurs techniques d'entraînement. Il fronça davantage les sourcils et soupira. Sasakibe-fukutaicho déposa une feuille sur la table présente devant le vieil homme et prit la parole.

- Capitaine de la deuxième division, Soi Fon-taicho, vous aurez la responsabilité d'Isane-fukutaicho, 4ème division.

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas sur Omaeda.

- Capitaine de la troisième division, Rose-taicho, vous entraînerez Omaeda-fukutaicho, seconde division.

Le leader du clan Kuchiki soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comme Omaeda avait pu devenir fukutaicho de la Seconde division, qui nécessitait discrétion et rapidité. L'homme était plus bruyant qu'un troupeau de taureaux.

- Capitaine de la 4ème division, Unohana-taicho, vous vous occuperez d'Abarai-fukutaicho, 6ème division.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Unohana pouvait apprendre à Renji à maitriser son Kido. Et il n'était pas non plus sans savoir qu'elle avait été la dernière Kenpachi.

- Capitaine de la 5ème division, Hirako-taicho, vous entraînerez Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, douzième division. Capitaine de la 6ème division, Kuchuki-taicho…

L'attention de Byakuya se posa immédiatement sur l'homme qui avait pris la parole. Qui allait-il donc récolter. Pas la gamine de Kenpachi, il espérait.

- Avec Matsumoto-fukutaicho, 10ème division.

Il se crispa. Matsumoto Rangiku. Personne ne pouvait être plus à l'opposé de lui qu'elle l'était. Il était calme, elle était bruyante. Il était composé, elle disait toujours ses émotions à voix haute. Elle souriait tout le temps, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées. Il était consciencieux, elle n'en loupait pas une pour confier sa paperasse à son propre capitaine. Cela allait être difficile.

- Vous pouvez disposer, annonça enfin le Sôtaicho.

Byakuya cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la conversation. Non pas que cela soit important. Il savait ou était Renji et de qui il devrait s'occuper. Il fit volte-face, son haori de capitaine et son écharpe ne laissant derrière lui que le vent pour seul marque de son passage.

- Kuchiki-taicho, l'interrompit une voix devant le bâtiment.

- Hitsugaya-taicho ?

- … Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Matsumoto. La guerre l'a brisée, physiquement et mentalement. Elle n'est pas encore prête pour un entraînement intensif.

- C'est parce que vous la chouchoutez trop qu'elle est aussi faible.

Le jeune capitaine fronça les sourcils. A vrai dire, Byakuya n'avait répondu ça que parce qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il savait que Matsumoto Rangiku n'était pas faible, malgré tous ses défauts. Il avait vu, après la guerre, un enregistrement de son combat contre les trois Fraccions de l'Espada n°3. Elle avait tenu bon, malgré tous les coups. C'est la peur qui l'avait anéantie. C'est cela qu'il fallait avant tout travailler.

- Taichoooooo ! cria une voix joyeuse en arrivant vers eux.

Le regard de Byakuya se posa immédiatement sur la nouvelle arrivante. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux virevoltants au vent, une poitrine proéminente qui menaçait de sortir à chaque bon qu'elle faisait… Matsumoto Rangiku avait l'air tout sauf brisée.

- Matsumoto, tu es encore la au lieu de t'occuper de la paperasse ? gronda Hitsugaya-taicho.

Byakuya regarda l'étrange échange qui s'ensuivit avec intérêt. Ces deux la passaient leur temps à se chamailler et, pourtant, il était évident, même pour lui qui était sentimentalement handicapé, qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. « Kuchiki-taicho » entendit-il soudain. Il se concentra sur la conversation et s'aperçut que la fukutaicho le dévisageait. Il soutint son regard, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la crainte qu'il lisait dans sa posture. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à décamper au premier signe d'attaque. Les prochaines semaines allaient être très longues.

- Cela prend effet immédiatement Matsumoto, alors récupère tes affaires, et vas t'installer dans les quartiers d'Abarai. Et ne donne pas tout ton travail à Kuchiki-taicho !

Mais Matsumoto, au lieu de rire pour ignorer ce commentaire, se contenta de s'incliner poliment, et de s'enfuir grâce au Shunpo.

- Je l'effraie, constata-t-il à voix haute.

- Beaucoup de personnes l'effraient maintenant. Il y a encore peu, elle avait même peur de moi.

Byakuya le regarda, cachant sa surprise. Peut-être était-elle bien plus brisée qu'il ne l'avait penser alors.


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth and plead

Je sais, ça a été rapide, mais ne vous attendez pas à ça à chaque fois ;)

* * *

Rangiku ferma la porte de sa nouvelle chambre et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle regarda ses mains trembler et les entremêla, tentant vainement de faire cesser les vibrations. Sentant l'impuissance l'envahir, elle ferma les yeux, et revit automatiquement la bête énorme qui était à l'origine de sa plus grande crainte. D'autres images la suivirent : les trois Fraccions, ricanant de son impuissance, Hinamori blessée, les yeux froids du Sôtaicho, Kyoraku-taicho et Ukitake-taicho tombant devant Starrk, les Espada qu'elle avait vus, les uns après les autres, puis les shinigamis. Gin, qui l'avait trahie si profondément avant de lui demander pardon, Aizen, et sa puissance incomparable, Tousen, qui voyait mieux que n'importe qui malgré sa cécité. Hirako-taicho et son masque. Ichigo et son masque. Kuchiki-taicho tentant froidement de mettre fin aux jours de sa propre sœur. C'était trop pour elle, et la crise qui menaçait depuis quelques minutes prit enfin le dessus. Ses tremblements se firent incontrôlables, ses larmes lui dévoraient le visage, ses cris déchiraient le silence. Cela dura plus d'un quart d'heure, avant qu'elle ne se calme enfin. Elle s'étonnait encore de la quantité de larmes qu'elle pouvait produire. Elle tenta de se lever, pour rejoindre sa division temporaire, mais ses genoux refusèrent de lui obéir, reflétant la crainte qu'elle avait de rejoindre Kuchiki-taicho.

L'homme l'avait toujours intimidé, malgré les apparences. Il était froid, hautain, et puissant. Cette timidité s'était transformée en crainte le moment ou il s'était désigné pour ramener Rukia-san du monde réel. Cette crainte avait muté en peur le jour ou elle avait su ce qu'il avait fait subir à Ichigo. Cette peur était devenue terreur le jour ou l'espoir avait disparu de sa vie. C'était peur être irrationnel, étant donné qu'il faisait partie du Gotei 13, mais Kuchiki Byakuya était un des hommes qui l'effrayaient le plus. Sa qualité de Capitaine ne l'empêchait pas forcément de se retourner contre elle un jour, après tout. Gin l'avait bien fait.

Penser à son ami la détruisait. Elle l'aimait, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident. L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse pour la première fois. Et toutes ses années s'étaient transformées en poussière ce fameux jour ou Aizen avait révélé sa traitrise. Elle avait pointé son zanpakuto à la gorge de Gin, et, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait trahie pour un homme qui avait froidement abattu un de ses subordonnés, cela avait été la chose la plus dure qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire.

Désormais, seuls deux hommes gradés ne l'effrayaient pas du tout. Le premier était Hitsugaya Tôshirô. Son capitaine. L'homme le plus important pour elle. Son ami, son commandant, son protecteur. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaine au capitaine de la 10ème division pour briser cet écran de peur dont elle s'entourait. Qu'elle ait peur de lui l'avait blessé, et elle se rendait bien compte qu'il lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiet dès qu'ils quittaient leurs quartiers. Il craignait une rechute à chaque instant. Et elle aussi, pour tout avouer. Le deuxième homme, étonnamment, n'était pas Ichigo (non, Ichigo était trop… sujet à ses émotions), mais Muguruma Kensei, l'ancien et actuel capitaine de la 9ème division. Peu de gens savaient qu'il l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises pendant des batailles. Il était calme et mature, mais, à l'inverse de Kuchiki-taicho, son côté un peu rustique était chaleureux, et rassurant.

Un coup à la porte la fit sursauter et ses tremblements reprirent. Elle se leva, souffla un bon coup et autorisa l'entrée à la personne.

- Matsumoto-fukutaicho, je suis Rikichi, le Capitaine m'a demandé de vous amener à lui.

Rangiku avala sa salive, espérant malgré tout que l'adolescent devant elle ne remarque rien de son état d'anxiété. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle perdrait alors tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue toute sa vie. Elle lui sourit et le suivit à travers les couloirs de la division, avant d'atterrir sur un terrain d'entraînement, le capitaine immobile au centre, le regard fixé sur elle. Son souffle se fit plus court à mesure que montait la peur en elle. Le regard de l'homme ne reflétait aucune émotion. Elle tenta de se reprendre et mit son masque de gaieté habituelle en place.

- Kuchiki-taichoooo ! appela-t-elle. Vous m'avez appelée taicho ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour faire de la paperasse, bouda-t-elle.

- Je veux voir ce dont vous êtes capable, fukutaicho.

Il sortit Senbonzakura de son fourreau et Matsumoto tressaillit. Son zanpakuto, aussi magnifique qu'il puisse être, était puissant et efficace. Meurtrier. Il leva sa lame vers elle, attendant qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle dégaina sa lame et la leva à son tour. Haineko lui paraissait lourde et froide, comme si elle n'était qu'une lame ordinaire et non pas son zanpakuto, une partie de son être. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'attaquer. Bien évidemment, elle ne fit pas mouche. Le Shunpo du capitaine était considéré comme le plus rapide dans tout le Sereitei depuis que Yoruichi-san était partie, après tout, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle se retourna, et leva sa lame pour bloquer l'attaque de Kuchiki-taicho. L'homme avait un visage impassible, comme si elle ne pouvait même pas le fatiguer. Elle fit une feinte et attaqua par le côté. Cette fois ci, sa lame coupa un bout de son haori. Il ne dit rien et la laissa faire pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, elle sentit un changement. Il ne faisait plus qu'observer ses attaques, désormais il attaquait, et observait sa défense. Défense qui était loin d'être suffisante. Il la blessa plusieurs fois, au bras, dans le dos, ainsi qu'à la cuisse gauche. A sa troisième blessure, il fronça les sourcils et se recula d'un coup.

- En shikai maintenant, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. _Shire, Senbonzakura_.

Sans même attendre la réaction de Rangiku, il chargea, envoyant ses pétales d'acier à vive allure vers la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne réagissait pas, et qu'elle semblait pétrifiée devant l'attaque, il se dépêcha de s'interposer en deux Shunpo, et rengaina sa lame. Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils à nouveau froncés.

- Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Je croyais vous avoir dit de passer en shikai.

- Je, commença-t-elle en retrouvant temporairement la parole. Je suis désolée, capitaine.

- On recommence, dit-il en se tournant pour s'éloigner.

Une main s'accrocha à sa manche, le surprenant. Personne ne le touchait. Pas même Rukia. Il tourna le regard vers elle, et elle retira ses mains tremblantes dès que ses yeux virent le regard du capitaine. Elle se courba poliment.

- Je… Je ne peux pas… capitaine, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il cru avoir rêvé.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne dirait rien, elle se redressa et croisa les bras pour se protéger du froid qui l'envahit. Elle était sur le point d'annoncer à une personne qui l'effrayait à quel point elle était faible. Les tremblements étaient désormais tellement habituels pour elle qu'elle ne remarqua même pas lorsque les yeux du capitaine se posèrent sur ses mains. Elle posa les yeux au sol, tentant de réprimer ses émotions.

- Je ne peux plus utiliser le shikai… depuis la guerre.

Byakuya cacha son choc derrière un énième levé de sourcil. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une personne ne pouvait plus utiliser son shikai après autant d'années. De plus, un fukutaicho qui ne pouvait même plus utiliser de shikai ? Comment diable Hitsugaya-taicho avait-il pu laisser faire cela, même avec les sentiments qu'il avait pour la jeune femme.

- Le capitaine ne le sait pas, murmura-t-elle, suivant les pensées de l'homme. Personne… personne ne le sait. Je ne peux même plus entendre Haineko.

Penser à son zanpakuto qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois fut la goutte que fit déborder le vase. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, et elle se laissa tomber au sol, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Byakuya observa la femme devant lui, un sentiment étrange lui retournant les organes. Cette femme, d'habitude si joyeuse et souriante, pleurait devant un des hommes les moins sentimentaux de Sereitei. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Du réconfort ? Elle devrait savoir qu'elle n'en aurait pas. Il avait entendu parler de personnes brisées après des guerres, mais cette femme… cette femme était forte. Elle n'aurait pas du subir de tels contrecoups. « Gin » entendit-il murmuré entre deux sanglots. Etait-il la raison pour laquelle elle avait été à ce point détruite ? Il savait qu'elle et Ichimaru Gin avait été amis d'enfance, mais tout de même… Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il garda sa main sur elle pour la maintenir. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi différente de ce qu'elle était avant que Matsumoto Rangiku. Il ne pouvait rien pour son cœur, mais il pouvait peut être l'aider pour son zanpakuto. Il l'attrapa, et, quelques Shunpo plus tard, la lâcha devant les quartiers de la douzième division.

- Allons voir Kurotsuchi-taicho. Il pourra probablement vous aider.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Matsumoto le toucha, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Non… Taicho… s'il vous plait. Je vais m'entraîner ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la récupérer, mais s'il vous plait, ne me forcez pas à y aller !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Il peut vous aider, malgré sa folie.

- Hi… Hinamori est avec lui maintenant. Si j'y vais… Taicho le saura. Je ne peux plus compter sur lui pour me couvrir…

- Dans ce cas, renoncez à votre poste, et tout sera réglé.

Les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Lui demander de renoncer à son poste, c'était comme lui demander de retourner dans le Rukongai. Impossible. Elle s'était battu si longtemps pour pouvoir s'en sortir qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais y retourner.

- Je… Je ne peux pas retourner dans le Rukongai.

L'homme la dévisagea, et son regard sans émotion fit frissonner Rangiku de peur. Pourquoi lui avait-elle tout avoué ? Elle aurait pu trouver une parade, quelque chose… Maintenant, elle allait perdre sa place, et sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux, et, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à retourner vers Hitsugaya-taicho pour tout lui avouer, l'homme devant elle prit enfin la parole.

- Un mois, c'est tout ce que je vous donne. Entrainement tous les jours, aussi bien en escrime qu'en méditation. Si au bout de ce mois vous n'arrivez toujours pas à rentrer en contact avec Haineko, vous démissionnerez, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Rangiku écarquilla les yeux. Il lui donnait une chance. L'homme froid et dur qui se trouvait devant elle lui donnait une chance de se rattraper. Elle sourit – son premier vrai sourire depuis un moment – et hocha la tête. Il acquiesça, scellant le contrat, et disparu. Le sourire de Rangiku tomba alors, réalisant. _Un mois_ ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome back

Rangiku faisait siffler sa lame, coupant le vent, menaçant l'horizon. Depuis plus d'une semaine, elle passait une grande partie de ses journées à s'entrainer, comme l'avait ordonné le capitaine Kuchiki. Malheureusement pour elle, l'entrainement en solitaire n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace. Elle soupira et effaça une goutte de transpiration de son sourcil avant de prendre une position de méditation, Haineko sur ses genoux. Elle inspira fortement, la main posée sur la lame toujours aussi froide. Haineko lui manquait. Si elle était la, avec elle, elle n'aurait probablement pas peur. Probablement. Elle s'imaginait son monde intérieur, la forme de son zanpakuto et attendit. Rien. Elle attendit encore. Toujours rien. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir que le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Elle avait du méditer pendant au moins une heure. Elle soupira et s'apprêta à se lever quand une présence la fit sursauter.

- C'est moi, Rangiku.

- Kensei, souffla-t-elle, soulagée. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- J'ai senti ton reiatsu. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

- Ooooh, roucoula-t-elle. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- N'importe quoi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'embêtais pas trop Kuchiki.

Elle fit un sourire tendre. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il voulait savoir si elle avait toujours peur du capitaine de la sixième division.

- Il me fait toujours peur. Je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrête pas de voir des images des batailles auxquelles il a participé, de son visage froid… du jour ou Rukia-san a failli mourir…

- Et Hitsugaya ?

- Taicho ? Non… J'ai réussi à surmonter ma peur. Parfois, je revois encore son visage dur lorsqu'il combattait Aizen mais… je sais que le capitaine ne me ferait jamais de mal… Il n'est pas comme Gin.

- Bien. C'est un bon début. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Rien qu'un peu d'entraînement, répondit-elle joueuse. Merci, Kensei, dit-elle en allant l'enlacer, manquant de l'étouffer dans sa poitrine proéminente.

Il la repoussa en râlant, et elle eut un sourire. Elle passa un bras sous le sien, et l'entraîna vers les divisions. Il avait beau être capitaine de la neuvième division, elle aimait son naturel et son côté grognon. Il était le seul gradé avec qui elle était vraiment à l'aise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers de la sixième division, Kensei s'arrêta, et regarda Rangiku.

- Ca ira ?

- Bien sûr, voyons ! Allez, retournez à vos occupations, cher capitaine, se moqua-t-elle.

Il partit en marmonnant sous sa barbe, et elle sourit à nouveau. Derrière la vitre de son bureau, Byakuya regardait l'échange, fasciné. Alors il y avait bien des gens dont elle n'avait pas peur ? Il avait pensé qu'après quelques jours, elle n'aurait plus peur de lui. Mais cela faisait déjà 9 jours, et elle avait toujours cette posture de fuyarde quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle était tendue, et cela se sentait sur ses performances. Elle se retourna, et s'apprêta à entrer dans le bâtiment quand son regard croisa celui du capitaine. Son sourire tomba immédiatement, remplacé par une lueur de peur. Il se détourna d'elle. Jamais il n'avait fait peur de la sorte. Du moins, non-intentionnellement. Il pouvait se montrer redoutable envers les gens qui le méritaient, mais même si Matsumoto était fainéante, bruyante et alcoolique, il n'avait jamais souhaité lui faire peur. Il avait essayé de faire des recherches sur sa condition, même s'il ne lui avait rien dit et l'avait laissé s'occuper de son entraînement toute seule. Il suspectait fortement que cette peur agissait comme un blocage, l'empêchant de communiquer avec Haineko. Le zanpakuto n'était pas partie. Elle était juste retenue par toute cette peur.

- Taicho ? demanda Matsumoto, faisant semblant d'aller bien, comme d'habitude.

- Parlez.

- Je… Pourriez vous m'accorder un peu de votre temps… vous savez… pour qu'on croise le fer et tout et tout ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau. La plupart des documents étaient faits, il n'en restait que quelque uns. Il avait le temps.

- Dans un quart d'heure, dans la clairière dans laquelle vous vous entraînez, acquiesça-t-il.

- Comment… Comment vous savez ?

- Vous êtes temporairement ma fukutaicho, Matsumoto. Je garde toujours un œil sur mes officiers.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Etait-ce du à son besoin de pouvoir tout contrôler tel le dirigeant de clan qu'il était ou était-il simplement inquiet, comme un père lorsqu'un de ses enfants disparait ? Lorsqu'elle disparu, il s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de finir la paperasse. Sa question l'avait surprise. Elle l'évitait le plus possible. Pourquoi diable voulait-elle s'entraîner avec lui. Elle aurait pu demander à Muguruma Kensei. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se leva et, en quelques Shunpo plus loin, se trouva dans la clairière. C'était un endroit paisible, bien dégagé, permettant donc un bon entrainement, mais comportant quelques arbres par ci par la pouvant éventuellement servir de cachette. Matsumoto l'attendait à l'autre bout, assise par terre, Haineko sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Si Renji avait été la personne assise par terre, il aurait probablement attaqué sans même lui laisser sentir sa présence. Mais il s'agissait de Matsumoto la peureuse. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage. Il en profita pour regarder la jeune femme de plus près. Matsumoto Rangiku était une belle femme. Grande, pulpeuse, des yeux à couper le souffle et une chevelure de feu. Elle faisait tourner beaucoup de têtes dans Sereitei. Pas lui, bien sûr. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour la gente féminine depuis la mort d'Hisana. Mais, même sans prendre intérêt, il pouvait dire qu'elle était belle. Mais elle portait également un masque. Comme lui. Alors que lui affichait son masque de froideur en permanence, pour éloigner les gens volontairement, son masque à elle était celui du bonheur. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait réellement été comme ça pendant une période, mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu un jour sans ce sourire. Elle avait du cacher ses larmes derrière ce sourire plus d'une fois. Personne ne le remarquait-il donc ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, et soutint son regard. Il avait du mal à discerner la couleur de ses yeux. Bleus ? Gris ? Probablement un mélange des deux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucune peur, ni dans son regard, ni dans sa position. Le coin de ses lèvres remonta, et Matsumoto cligna des yeux. Kuchiki Byakuya… souriait ? Il lui souriait ? Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son estomac et elle baissa la tête, regardant ses mains. Elles ne tremblaient pas. Elle tenta de sentir les battements de son cœur… ils étaient normaux. Pas une seule trace d'accélération. Elle se leva d'un bond, et regarda à nouveau le capitaine. Il ne souriait plus (enfin un sourire était un bien grand mot, c'était plus comme… elle ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais c'était probablement le mieux qu'il pouvait faire), mais elle pouvait voir comme une émotion danser dans son regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi, cependant, mais il n'avait plus l'air aussi froid et fermé que d'habitude.

- Allons-y, dit-il, rompant le contact.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils combattirent. Le capitaine avait bien évidemment la main, mais Rangiku se défendait pas mal. Il semblait même fatigué, ce qui était beaucoup dire.

- Vous vous êtes bien améliorée, la félicita-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans leurs quartiers.

- Merci, capitaine.

- Vous vous entraînez avec Muguruma-taicho ?

- Oh non, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne vivrais pas longtemps sinon.

- Je pensais, dit-il en levant un sourcil. Etant donné que vous êtes arrivés ensemble d'une de vos séances d'entraînement.

- Je pense qu'il essaye d'échapper à Yachiru-chan ! dit-elle en riant.

- Pourquoi donc Kusajichi-fukutaicho irait-elle le chercher ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Parce qu'on lui a attribué comme fukutaicho… Je pensais que vous le saviez.

Il ne répondit rien et continua la route. Rangiku le regarda surprise. N'écoutait-il donc pas pendant la réunion ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait ça. Il avait toujours l'air si sérieux qu'elle avait été sûre et certaine qu'il écoutait à chaque réunion ce que disait le Sôtaicho mot pour mot. Maintenant, elle se disait qu'il était peut être plus que ce qu'il avait l'air. Il était bien capable de sourire après tout. Peut-être son air sérieux cachait-il en réalité un ennui profond pour tout ce qui l'entourait ? Un petit gloussement lui échappa. Le capitaine la regarda, surpris, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. L'imaginer de cette façon le rendait beaucoup moins terrifiant. Ils rentrèrent aux quartiers de la division, lui silencieux, elle chantonnant joyeusement. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié son caractère exubérant, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait la voir ainsi plutôt qu'apeurée.

- Ran-chan, geignit une petite voix.

- Oh oh, murmura Rangiku, regardant autour d'elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, il était trop tard pour s'échapper. Yachiru-chan apparut, ses cheveux roses volant avec la vitesse et ses joues rosies par la course.

- Ran-chan, ou est Mugu-chan.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas aux quartiers de la neuvième ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non il n'est pas la ! Tu ne le cache pas hein ! Il vient tout le temps se cacher avec toi !

- Promis, il était là tout à l'heure, mais il est parti il y a longtemps.

- Maieuh ! Je vais aller voir Ken-chan pour la peine ! dit-elle en s'en allant.

- Mugu-chan ? demanda Byakuya une fois l'enfant partie.

- Ken-chan était déjà pris, répondit Matsumoto en souriant.

- Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec les deux, constata-t-il sur le ton de la surprise.

Elle haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Elle adorait Kensei et Yachiru-chan était très mignonne, bien qu'un peu étouffante par moment.

- Vous ne semblez vous entendre avec personne, contra-t-elle.

- Je m'entends avec Rukia. Jusqu'à un certain point.

- Pas suffisamment pour refuser son exécution.

Elle se mit les mains devant la bouche, choquée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dire ça, ni même aborder ce sujet avec lui. Elle sentit la peur l'envahir à nouveau, et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Byakuya remarqua son état et, plutôt que de lancer une réplique cinglante comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui, répondit franchement.

- J'ai déjà tout expliqué à Rukia, et elle m'a pardonné. Je n'en suis pas fier, et me suis promis de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive à présent.

Rangiku cligna des yeux, et sa peur disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il lui avait répondu. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Kuchiki-taicho avait suivi Rukia dans le Hueco Mundo, et elle avait entendu dire qu'il l'avait sauvée contre l'Espada Zommari, qui s'apprêtait à la tuer.

* * *

Rangiku était dans son quartier, en compagnie d'Hinamori. La jeune fille avait apporté du sake pour Rangiku, qui n'avait pas bu depuis la guerre. Elle avait été tentée de refuser, mais la sincérité d'Hinamori l'en avait dissuadé. Plusieurs verres plus tard, elle était plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

- Alors, Hinamori ! Comment ça va avec Shiro-chan ? taquina-t-elle.

Hinamori rougit fortement, tentant de nier l'implication de cette question. Rangiku souriait à en arracher les mâchoires. Elle gloussait comme une lycéenne, les joues rougies par l'alcool, une fine pellicule de sueur lui couvrant le corps.

- _Rangiku_, cria soudain une voix.

- Haineko ? pensa la rousse.

- _Enfin ! Baba, tu sais que ça fait des mois que je t'appelle_ ! lança le zanpakuto d'une voix cinglante.

- Haineko ? redemanda-t-elle, ne réalisant pas.

- _Arrête d'avoir peur de tout et tout le monde ! Ca devient franchement ridicule_ !

- Tu es revenue…

- _Je ne suis jamais partie ! C'est toi qui ne me laissais plus entrer_ !

- Désolée, gémit-elle, je suis désolée.

Hinamori regarda son amie pleurer sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle riait joyeusement. La rousse se leva soudainement, surprenant son invitée.

- Hinamori, excuse-moi, je dois aller quelque part.

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle s'enfuit, et quelques Shunpo plus tard, se retrouva devant le manoir des Kuchiki. Elle ne voulait pas frapper et se voir refuser l'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle masqua son reiatsu et sauta sur les toits, espérant apercevoir le capitaine quelque part. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta, vaincue. Elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, et que Kuchiki Byakuya en sortit, regardant droit dans sa direction. Elle sourit et sauta à terre, à quelques mètres de lui.

- Taicho… Comment… ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit. Je garde un œil sur mes subordonnés.

Il laissa passer un court instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Votre reiatsu est monté en flèche pendant un instant.

- Haineko… elle est revenue… ou plutôt, j'ai réussi à lui parler, puisqu'apparemment c'est moi qui la bloquais et… elle était comme avant…

Byakuya la regardait sans ciller. On aurait dit une enfant qui venait de retrouver son jouet favori. Elle avait l'air si heureux. Il hocha la tête, lui montrant qu'il l'écoutait. Il n'acceptait habituellement aucune visite chez lui. Il ferait une exception pour cette fois. Tout à coup, il vit la jeune femme vaciller et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Elle sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Encore un trait qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle. Il soupira et la souleva, la ramenant à ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Hinamori Momo le dévisagea, surprise. Il lui dit froidement de sortir, et elle obéit sans poser de questions. Il déposa Matsumoto sur son lit et tenta de se redresser, mais elle avait agrippé une de ses manches, et refusait de la lâcher. Il soupira et ôta son shihakusho. Aussitôt, elle le serra contre elle et roula sur le côté.

- Gin, murmura-t-elle. Gin… Gin.

Il la regarda, troublé. Comment une femme pouvait-elle penser encore autant à un homme qui l'avait trahi de la pire des façons ? Il rentra chez lui, quelque part soulagé que Matsumoto ait pu parler à son zanpakuto.

* * *

Bon, voila, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance, alors je vous en remets déjà un!

Certains penseront peut-être que c'est trop tôt dans l'histoire pour qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur de lui, mais j'en ai besoin, ou cela deviendra trop répétitif. D'autres choses se passeront bientôt, promis ;-)


	4. Chapter 4 : The beauty and the beast

Rangiku se réveilla avec un mal de crâne annonçant une bonne gueule de bois. Elle soupira et s'étira dans le lit, profitant au maximum de son jour de repos pour faire la grasse matinée. Quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. C'était quelque chose d'inhabituel. D'étranger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à du noir. Etrange. Ses draps étaient légèrement rosés. A moins qu'elle se soit déshabillée dans la nuit ? Elle baissa les yeux vers son corps mais non, elle était entièrement habillée. Elle se figea alors. C'était le shihakusho d'un homme. Elle se redressa soudainement. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait jamais ramené d'hommes lorsqu'elle était ivre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Ni même un quelconque indice la laissant croire qu'un homme avait dormi avec elle. Utilisant son dernier recours, elle porta le vêtement à son nez et huma doucement l'odeur. Elle la connaissait.

- Kuchiki… taicho ? murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Pourquoi le shihakusho du capitaine était-il la ? Que s'était-il passé ? Puis elle se souvint. Haineko. Elle avait parlé à Haineko. Oubliant tout souci, elle se leva brusquement du lit et s'empara d'Haineko, la posant sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Rien. Elle ne pouvait plus rentrer en contact avec elle. Elle se replia sur elle, s'agrippa les cheveux et laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse. Elle s'était refermée. Encore. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de vouloir lui parler… Elle se frotta le visage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être rafraichie et habillée, elle attrapa Haineko et se dirigea vers la clairière pour s'entraîner. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était de repos qu'elle ne pouvait s'entrainer. A sa plus grande surprise, Kuchiki-taicho l'y attendait. Le visage impassible, comme d'habitude, Senbonzakura déjà sorti, il était prêt à l'échange.

- Taicho ! dit-elle plein d'entrain. Que faites vous la ?

- Etant donné qu'Haineko est revenue, il est nécessaire de l'entrainer. Dégainez, ordonna-t-il.

- A propos de ça… commença-t-elle. J'ai réessayé ce matin… Je… Je ne peux plus lui parler. Encore…

Byakuya ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il la regardait, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle était trop déçue pour élaborer. Il soupira et rangea Senbonzakura.

- Bien, alors entraîner-vous seule. Quand elle reviendra, faites le moi savoir immédiatement.

- Taicho, appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'en allait. Merci… pour hier soir. Et je suis désolée, vraiment. Je vous rendrais le shihakusho demain, je vous le promets.

Il acquiesça et partit sans un mot de plus. Qu'aurait-il du faire ? La laisser s'effondrer dans son jardin ? Et puis… comment avait-elle su que c'était lui ? Elle avait du le deviner. C'est vrai qu'après tout elle s'était évanouie en pleine conversation. Rangiku le regarda s'en aller. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de l'observer. Il était très bel homme. Les Kenseikan qu'il portait sur la tête ne faisaient que renforcer la beauté de son visage et la douceur de ses cheveux. Elle était presque sûre que n'importe quelle femme vendrait père et mère pour avoir ces cheveux. Son haori, ses Tekkou et son Ginpakukazaharu ne faisait que rendre sa noblesse plus évidente mais, plutôt que de le distinguer, elle trouvait que ces accessoires lui allaient particulièrement bien. Ses Tekkou soulignaient la force de ses mains et son haori, annonçant clairement son rang, était posé sur de solides épaules. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Oui, il était très bel homme. Elle s'empara d'Haineko et s'installa au sol, le katana sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait presque nuit. Elle n'avait pas pu parler avec Haineko, mais elle était plus sereine. Après tout, son zanpakuto lui avait dit qu'elle n'était jamais partie, et le capitaine semblait certain qu'elle reviendrait. Elle rentra chez elle, mangea un bout et sortit une bouteille de sake qu'elle entama immédiatement. Peut être l'alcool l'aiderait-elle comme la veille ?

* * *

Byakuya finissait d'arranger les papiers sur son bureau quand une fluctuation dans le reiatsu de Matsumoto le perturba. Ce n'était pas comme la veille. Lorsqu'elle avait pu parler à Haineko, son reiatsu était revenu au maximum. La, il semblait s'affoler. Son reiatsu fuyait de partout comme si elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle dessus. Il fronça les sourcils et, quelques secondes plus tard, se retrouva devant le bâtiment abritant les quartiers de la fukutaicho. De près, le reiatsu semblait encore plus incontrôlable. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers la source de ce reiatsu. La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il atteignit son but fut le trou dans le mur. Il posa la main sur Senbonzakura et avança un peu, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Puis, il vit la pièce dans son ensemble et le tableau qui se dessinait le laissait perplexe. Le capitaine de la onzième division était la (apparemment c'était lui qui avait détruit le mur), Matsumoto était recroquevillée sur son lit, et le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Lui ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

- Oi, tu sais ou est Yachiru, femme ?

Rangiku était incapable de répondre. Le reiatsu de l'homme ressemblait à celui d'une certaine bête et lui rappelait trop de souvenirs effroyables. La peur la paralysait. Elle savait que cet homme était capable de la tuer si cela pouvait l'amuser. Et elle ne pourrait rien contre lui. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas paralysée par l'effroi et que Haineko l'accompagnait. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela était arrivé. Un moment, elle buvait tranquillement son saké dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à son zanpakuto, un autre il était la, au milieu de ses appartements, le mur détruit, un sourire de prédateur au visage, cherchant son lieutenant chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se convaincre que si elle l'ignorait, il s'en irait.

- Oi, femme !

- Zaraki Kenpachi, dit une voix froide.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face au dos de son capitaine actuel. Le soulagement l'envahit immédiatement, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait que rarement ressenti auparavant.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui amène le capitaine de la onzième dans les appartements privés de mon lieutenant ? demanda-t-il.

Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage de Kenpachi et Matsumoto se recroquevilla davantage.

- Kuchiki Byakuya. Et si on finissait ce qu'on a commencé dans le Hueco Mundo, huh ? demanda-t-il, oubliant totalement la raison de sa venue.

Byakuya leva un sourcil et acquiesça. Il était temps de montrer à cette brute sanguinaire qui n'avait même pas de zanpakuto ce que valait un Kuchiki. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Matsumoto, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, et sortit du bâtiment, Kenpachi derrière lui. Il les amena dans la clairière que Matsumoto utilisait et sortit Senbonzakura de son fourreau. L'heure de la leçon avait sonné. Rangiku s'installa sur l'herbe, un peu plus loin. Elle avait une peur viscérale de l'homme, mais elle tenait à voir ce combat. Elle voulait voir Kuchiki-taicho se battre sans retenue pour une fois dans sa vie. Le combat était spectaculaire. Sans même être en shikai, le capitaine se battait de par avec Zaraki-taicho. Ils dégageaient tous les deux un reiatsu si fort qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée d'apprendre que plusieurs personnes s'étaient effondrées dans les alentours. Elle baissa les yeux vers Haineko. Elle aussi devrait s'entraîner si elle voulait un jour arriver à la cheville du capitaine. Elle sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau, ce qui sembla attirer l'attention de Zaraki-taicho.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? N'hésite pas, deux contre un ce serait encore plus drôle.

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier et fonça vers elle, katana en premier. Les yeux de Matsumoto s'écarquillèrent et la peur rampa jusqu'à son cœur une nouvelle fois, empêchant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres lorsque Byakuya s'interposa, contrant la lame de Kenpachi avec la sienne.

- Ton combat est avec moi, Zaraki Kenpachi.

L'homme en question regarda Byakuya, puis la femme apeurée au sol, et à nouveau Byakuya. Il sourit à nouveau et s'apprêta à feindre pour pouvoir attaquer la femme (il était sûr que cela énerverait Byakuya) lorsqu'un papillon de l'Enfer vint lui apporter un message.

- Tch. On continuera ça une autre fois Kuchiki.

Byakuya regarda l'homme partir et se tourna vers Matsumoto. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il attendit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait enfin une réaction. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la jeune femme et, sans même qu'il eut le temps de réagir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il était abasourdi. A quand remontait la dernière fois ou il avait eu une femme dans ses bras ? Cependant, il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Il ne la repoussa pas non plus. Il la laissa simplement faire.

- Taicho… sanglota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et attendit simplement qu'elle se calme. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps le surprit. Hisana, aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, avait froid en permanence. Il en avait bêtement déduit que toutes les femmes avaient une température corporelle moins élevée et n'avait jamais cherché la compagnie d'une femme pour vérifier sa théorie. Il finit par poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la repousser. Elle avait le visage rouge et luisant de larmes, rien à voir avec sa beauté habituelle. Non pas qu'elle fut laide non plus.

- Rentrez, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna sans regarder en arrière. Elle avait honte. Honte d'être une telle trouillarde, honte d'avoir craqué ainsi, honte de s'être appuyée sur l'épaule de Kuchiki-taicho. Il n'était peut être plus effrayant, mais la partie de lui qui n'avait pas de sentiments était bien réelle. Elle avait besoin qu'on la serre fort, et lui ne pourrait jamais ressentir ce besoin de consoler. Alors elle alla vers la seule personne qui pourrait le faire. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les appartements du capitaine de la 9ème division, elle hésita un instant, mais la porte s'ouvrit, et Kensei vint l'enlacer sans même lui poser de questions. Il avait senti les changements dans son reiatsu, et s'était inquiété. Qu'elle vienne le voir ici était très rare, ce qui lui avait indiqué à quel point elle allait mal. Il la laissa pleurer contre son torse pendant un long moment. C'est elle qui avait fini par s'écarter. Elle s'essuya les joues, lui fit un petit sourire et expira fortement, soulagée.

- Merci, Kensei.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, merci. Ca ira. Ca va déjà mieux. Je ferais mieux de rentrer, je commence tôt demain, lui dit-elle.

- Je te raccompagne.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion, alors elle n'essaya même pas. Le chemin se fit dans un silence agréable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le combler par des discussions inutiles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la sixième division, elle lui dit au revoir et rentra. Elle eut la surprise de trouver Hitsugaya-taicho l'attendant devant ses appartements. Il semblait impatient, et fronçait les sourcils (quand ne les fronçait-il pas ?).

- Taichooooo, l'appela-t-elle en courant vers lui, l'enlaçant fortement contre sa poitrine.

- Matsumoto, répondit-il, sa voix étouffée dans la poitrine de la fukutaicho.

Elle le relâcha et le regarda affectueusement.

- Que faites-vous ici, taicho ? Je vous manque déjà ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?

L'expression de Matsumoto redevint sérieuse un instant avant qu'elle ne recolle un sourire sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Ton reiatsu… Il est très instable. Et tu es une des shinigamis les plus doués pour contrôler leur reiatsu. Je te repose donc la question. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Beaucoup de choses, taicho, répondit-elle à voix basse. Mais je vais aller mieux, je vous le promets.

Il l'observa un instant et ce dit que, certes, elle semblait aller mieux. Il avait cependant du mal à comprendre ce changement. Elle n'aurait pas pu se remettre grâce à la froideur de Kuchiki. Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre et lui mit un verre de saké dans les mains. Il ne buvait pas. Jamais. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Alors il posa son verre devant lui et la regarda boire. Il ne l'avait pas vu boire depuis la guerre. C'était peut-être une bonne chose finalement. Il remarqua, au bout de quelques verres, que son reiatsu grimpa en flèche. Elle avait pourtant l'air d'aller bien. Elle fermait les yeux, et souriait bêtement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était ivre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna aussi sec.

- Kuchiki ? demanda-t-il, troublé.

Que venait-il faire ici ? A cette heure la ? Sans frapper ?

- Taichooooo, s'écria Matsumoto.

Byakuya fit un signe de tête à Hitsugaya et s'approcha un peu. Matsumoto sentait une fois de plus l'alcool à plein nez, mais l'augmentation de son reiatsu lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait pu parler avec Haineko. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu la voir. Il fallait absolument maintenir cette liaison. Mais comment aborder ce sujet devant Hitsugaya, qui n'était même pas au courant ?

- Taichooo, appela une nouvelle fois Matsumoto. Je lui parle, je lui parle ! Enfin, elle me gronde encore, gloussa-t-elle.

Ivre, conclut-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le capitaine de la dixième division qui fronçait, encore une fois, les sourcils. Il s'approcha du zanpakuto accrochée à la taille de Matsumoto et posa sa main dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le monde de Matsumoto. Cet endroit avait du être magnifique avant. Des champs de fleurs à perte de vue. Ils étaient cependant ravagés par une pluie incessante et des bourrasques de vent violentes. Il tourna la tête, et croisa le regard d'un énorme chat de cendres. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Le chat, sans aucun doute Haineko, s'approcha, et colla sa tête à la cuisse de l'homme.

- _Aidez-la_, demanda-t-elle. _Je ne peux rien pour elle, elle ne me laisse plus rentrer. Elle est effrayée de mon pouvoir. _

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

- _Pourquoi êtes-vous là_ ? rétorqua l'animal.

L'image disparut, et il se trouva une fois de plus dans la chambre de Matsumoto. L'autre capitaine le dévisageait, l'air sérieux, tandis que Matsumoto buvait en chantonnant.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe nom de Dieu ! s'exclama Hitsugaya.

* * *

**C'est jour de fête alors je vous mets un chapitre =)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je bloque un peu en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que ça devient ennuyeux!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Welcome back 2

Byakuya regarda l'autre capitaine. Il avait l'air réellement inquiet pour sa subordonnée. Subordonnée qui s'était évanouie sur son lit en gloussant une nouvelle fois.

- Kuchiki, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien qui ne puisse être arrangé, assura l'homme.

- Tu crois que ça va me suffire ? Elle est ma fukutaicho, Kuchiki, depuis des dizaines d'années ! J'exige une explication.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te la donner, répliqua-t-il, oubliant à son tour toute forme de politesse due à leur rang.

Hitsugaya dévisagea l'homme comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il pourrait presque croire que Kuchiki Byakuya tentait de protéger Matsumoto. Mais de quoi pourrait-il le protéger ? Certainement pas de lui ! Jamais il ne la blesserait ! Son instinct protecteur était bien trop fort pour ça. Il fronça les sourcils, et soupira. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Kuchiki-taicho était aussi têtu que lui, et ne dirait rien. Il se détourna de la pièce et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Le capitaine s'approcha de la fukutaicho profondément endormie et posa la main sur son zanpakuto pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Les mots de l'animal lui revinrent en tête. « _Aidez-la_ » lui avait-elle demandé. Mais comment ? Il alla pour partir, mais sentit une résistance. En baissant la tête, il remarqua que Matsumoto s'était une nouvelle fois accrochée à son shihakusho. Il leva un sourcil et s'empêcha de soupirer. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu sans valeur.

* * *

Lorsque Matsumoto se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne fut presque pas surprise de trouver le shihakusho du capitaine entre ses mains. Elle avait cependant honte de son comportement, et ne comprenait pas comment Kuchiki-taicho, l'homme le plus à cheval sur les règles qu'elle connaissait, pouvait la supporter. Cependant, alors qu'elle regarda Haineko, toutes ces mauvaises ondes disparurent. Elle avait pu parler à Haineko. Un bref instant, certes, mais tout de même. Elle fut distraite de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un papillon de l'Enfer. Elle se leva immédiatement et s'habilla en vitesse avant de rejoindre les quartiers de la sixième division ou elle était attendue d'urgence. Elle pénétra dans le bureau du capitaine ou celui-ci l'attendait, les bras croisés dans le dos.

- Matsumoto, commença-t-il. La douzième a repéré une attaque massive de Hollows dans le monde réel. Ayant tous les deux des zanpakutos capables de se dématérialiser, nous avons été choisis pour nous en occuper. Tous les deux, instita-t-il.

- Mais… Je… Je ne suis pas encore prête à…

- C'est un ordre, fukutaicho. Si vous ne franchissez pas le Senkaimon, vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre titre.

Byakuya la dévisageait. Il savait qu'elle franchirait le Senkaimon. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas être renvoyée de la ou elle venait. Mais une fois dans le monde réel, serait-elle capable de se défendre ? Ils se rendirent sans plus attendre à l'endroit ou un portail devait être ouvert et, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, se retrouvèrent dans Karakura. Les informations qu'on leur avait données étaient exactes. Il y avait des dizaines de Hollows présents. Presque tous des Gillians. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi diable s'attaquaient-ils tous ensemble à la ville ? Un reiatsu se distingua soudain des autres. Un Vasto Lorde. Il en était persuadé. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Matsumoto. Elle aussi semblait prendre en compte l'étendue de ce qui les attendait. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils allaient avoir besoin de renfort. Mais si d'autres shinigamis arrivaient, et qu'ils remarquaient que Matsumoto ne pouvait passer en shikai…

- Restez la, ordonna-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le Vasto Lorde. Celui la nécessiterait plus de force que les autres, car la plupart pouvait rivaliser avec des capitaines.

- Bienvenue, shinigami. Nous vous attendions. Mon nom est El Astuto.

Il s'inclina dans une moquerie de révérence et lui fit un sourire mauvais.

- Sois heureux, shinigami, car ta mort sera rapide et sans douleur. Un shinigami ne peut rêver mieux non ?

- Tu parle trop, répondit simplement Byakuya.

Vexé, le Vasto Lorde dégaina sa lame.

- Répands-toi, Muerte Dulce.

Aussitôt, le reiatsu du Hollow s'enflamma. Devant lui ne se trouvait plus un Hollow à l'apparence d'un homme, mais un homme à l'apparence de la mort. Ses yeux étaient gris, sans vie, ses cheveux longs et lâchés. Son corps était protégé par une cape noire et dans ses mains se trouvait une faux. Il sourit et caressa la lame du bout des doigts.

- Vois-tu, shinigami, cette faux est spécial. Si je te coupe, tu ne sentiras pas sa lame. En revanche, ton âme sera touchée, et tu mourras aussitôt, sans même avoir le temps de dire au revoir à la jolie rouquine qui se cache là bas. Tu es un vrai tombeur dis-moi.

- Et toi tu es stupide.

Il n'élabora pas. Quel homme allait dans un combat en dévoilant le secret de son arme ? Il ne fit pas de remarque non plus sur Matsumoto. Il n'y avait rien à justifier, et encore moins à un Hollow. « Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ». Aussitôt, des centaines et des centaines de lames entourèrent les deux combattants. Rangiku, en retrait, ne pouvait plus voir le capitaine. Et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait senti le reiatsu puissant de son adversaire lorsqu'il avait utilisé sa Resurreccion. De plus, si le capitaine était coincé la bas… cela signifiait que tous les Menos allait converger vers elle. Elle sortit Haineko alors que les premiers commencèrent à se diriger vers elle. « Haineko » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de toi… Haineko ». Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait les battre. Même sans Haineko. Elle s'était entraînée pour ça. Elle avait voulu devenir plus forte. C'était le moment ou jamais de se tester. Elle chargea le plus proche d'elle, et l'acheva sans peine. La confiance en elle, qu'elle avait perdue depuis la guerre, revint petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'elle achevait les Menos. Mais la bataille tournait en faveur des Menos au fur et à mesure que leur nombre décuplait, et elle prit peur. Elle avait besoin du capitaine… Elle avait besoin de lui… Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou Kuchiki-taicho avait libéré son Bankai, et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Les lames qui composaient le Bankai avaient toutes été brisées, ne laissant que l'original dans les mains du capitaine. Et pour la première fois, elle prit peur pour lui. Quelques Shunpo plus loin, et elle se tenait devant le capitaine, des mains tremblantes tenant Haineko devant elle. Byakuya la regarda, surpris, avant de réaliser.

- Oh, que c'est charmant ! Tu viens à la rescousse de ton amant ?

- Taicho, appela-t-elle.

- Matsumoto. Ecartez vous.

- Non…

- Oh mais regardez la, toute tremblante, tentant de faire la grande. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. Je ne vais pas t'épargner parce que tu es une femme. Je pourrais même jouer un peu avec toi avant de te tuer.

Byakuya se retrouva devant elle avant qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase. Matsumoto se résigna à rester derrière, mais cela était dur. Elle se sentait si impuissante, alors que le capitaine débordait de confiance en lui. Peut-être devrait-elle lui demander comment il faisait ça ? Byakuya se recula contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si près qu'il pouvait même sentir la chaleur se dégager de son corps, afin de l'intégrer dans sa zone sans dommages, et ses lames se fractionnèrent en des milliers de pétales de fleurs de sakura. Des pétales meurtriers. Une partie resta derrière lui, protégeant Matsumoto, et l'autre attaqua l'ennemi. Celui-ci se défendait très bien, mais manquait un peu de rapidité. Byakuya leva les mains et dirigea ses pétales directement pour plus d'efficacité. Ils doublèrent en vitesse et prirent le Hollow par surprise. C'est alors qu'il remarqua tous les Menos qui s'approchaient. Ils étaient lents, certes, mais puissants tout de même, surtout lorsque les shinigamis étaient si facilement dépassés en nombre. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Son instinct le poussa à toucher la lame de Matsumoto et, immédiatement, il se retrouva dans son monde.

- Haineko, appela-t-il doucement.

- _Je ne peux rien pour vous, taicho. C'est elle qui refuse de me laisser entrer_.

- Eh bien force le passage. Si elle meurt, tu meurs aussi. Fais de ton mieux, dit-il en lâchant la lame et revenant à son combat.

Derrière lui, Matsumoto s'agita soudain, se courbant, la main sur le cœur, et un cri de douleur lui échappa. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais le Vasto Lorde revenait à la charge. Rangiku avait l'impression que son cœur allait se fendre en deux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Jamais une telle douleur ne l'avait prise ainsi. Du moins, pas sans raison apparente. Son sang tambourinait à ses tempes, et elle sentit une infâme migraine l'envahir. Soudain, tout se calma, et une voix rugit dans sa tête.

- _Rangiku_ ! cria Haineko.

- Hai…neko ?

- _Réveille-toi un peu, baba, les autres arrivent. Tu as les moyens de te défendre. Tu as les moyens d'aider le capitaine_ !

Tout devint alors clair pour Rangiku. Elle avait toujours été la. Elle avait juste été trop aveuglée par la peur du pouvoir pour la laisser revenir vers elle. La douleur qui avait été sienne quelques instants plus tôt avait en fait été Haineko forçant le barrage. « Merci » murmura-t-elle.

- Unare, Haineko !

Aussitôt, sa lame se transforma en un nuage de poussière aussi mortelle et efficace que Senbonzakura, et elle fut soulagée. La chaleur était revenue dans le katana. Son amie était la. Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle avait enfin pu passer en shikai. S'était-elle débarrassée de sa peur, il n'en savait rien, mais pour le moment, il n'avait plus à s'occuper d'elle, et pouvait se concentrer sur son propre combat. Cependant, une arrière-pensée le dérangeait. Les Menos étaient vraiment très nombreux.

- Yo, Byakuya. Besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix.

Une seule personne s'adressait à lui de manière si insolente.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

L'adolescent sourit avant de se diriger vers Matsumoto pour l'aider. Quoi qu'il arrive, ces deux la viendraient à bout des Menos. Il ne l'affichait pas à tous les coins de rue, mais quelque part, il respectait Kurosaki Ichigo. Le garçon était juste, tenait à ses croyances jusqu'au bout, même s'il devait affronter toute une armée pour ça. C'est ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver Rukia. Bien sûr, il l'exaspérait également au plus haut point, mais il avait confiance en lui, et savait qu'il ne trahirait jamais ce en quoi il croyait. _Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut_. Rangiku fut surprise lorsqu'une vague de reiatsu noir passa à côté d'elle et alla toucher trois des Menos. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ichigo, son masque sortit, déjà en Bankai. Elle frissonna, et sentit le froid l'envahit. _NON _! pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Haineko. Pas maintenant. Elle avait beau avoir peur d'Ichigo, elle avait besoin de lui. Et puis… Kuchiki-taicho n'était pas loin, ce qui la rassurait. Elle s'éloigna cependant le plus possible d'Ichigo pour prendre le groupe à revers. Un quart d'heure plus tard, seuls quelques Hollows tenaient encore debout. Cependant, Kuchiki-taicho n'était toujours pas venu à bout de son adversaire. Laissant les Menos à Ichigo, elle se dirigea vers lui par l'arrière, et s'apprêta à le frapper lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du capitaine. Pendant un instant, il sembla inquiet. C'était peut être la première fois qu'elle y voyait une réelle expression. El Astuto se tourna vers elle, faux lancée prête à lui ôter la vie. L'effet de surprise n'avait pas marché. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver. Soudain, elle se sentit tirée sur le côté et se retrouva contre Kuchiki-taicho, qui la tenait avec son bras gauche. Elle remarqua que la main du capitaine semblait inerte, comme si plus aucun nerf n'y passait.

- Taicho…

- Restez en dehors de ça, ordonna-t-il.

- Je vais vraiment finir par verser une larme, se moqua le Vasto Lorde. Prêt à mourir l'un pour l'autre, que c'est romantique.

Byakuya, plus que lassé de son adversaire, devint enfin sérieux. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'en termine. Il réussit à éloigner le combat de Matsumoto qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à venir interrompre son combat et le faire passer pour un faible. Il était temps de leur montrer la puissance des Kuchiki. Fidèle à ses mots, quelques minutes plus tard, El Astuto subit le coup fatal. Après avoir (difficilement) accepté le fait qu'il avait perdu et qu'il allait mourir, il leva la tête et croisa le regard hautain du shinigami.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, shinigami. Ce n'est que le début.

Byakuya regarda, impassible, son adversaire disparaitre. Que le début ? Cela voulait-il dire que quelque chose se préparait dans le Hueco Mundo, encore une fois ? Une autre guerre ? Il se tourna vers Matsumoto, qui le regardait, stupéfaite.

- Encore une interruption, Matsumoto, et c'est contre vous que je me bats.

Sa voix était froide et menaçante mais, étrangement, Rangiku ne prit pas peur. A l'inverse, un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle se rapprocha en sautillant.

- Taichoooo, dit-elle avant de s'agripper à son bras gauche. Vous êtes méchant aujourd'hui, bouda-t-elle.

Il soupira mais ne répondit pas. Plus loin, Ichigo regardait l'échange avec intérêt. Rukia lui avait appris pour le changement qu'il s'était opéré (la pauvre s'était retrouvée avec Kyoraku-san, faisant de son mieux pour l'empêcher de boire à longueur de journée). Le duo devant lui, bien qu'étrange, semblait fonctionné. Pire, Byakuya semblait presque… gentil avec Rangiku-san. Il leva un sourcil et laissa échapper un sourire narquois.

- Bon, je retourne en cours alors ! Ja ne, Byakuya, Rangiku-san !

Le garçon avait disparu, le laissant avec une Matsumoto joueuse et collante. Il s'apprêta à lui dire de s'éloigner quand son comportement changea du tout au tout.

- Je le savais, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec votre main gauche ?

- Rien qui vous regarde, répondit-il simplement.

- Taicho ! Vous n'êtes pas un enfant alors mettez votre fierté de côté pour une fois et répondez moi franchement !

Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Il était en train de se faire… gronder ? Depuis quand n'avait-on pas élevé la voix à son encontre ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il était à la tête de la famille depuis déjà bien longtemps. Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Rangiku soupira et prit la liberté d'ouvrir le Senkaimon. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans les quartiers de la 4ème division. Unohana-taicho regardait la main de Kuchiki-taicho avec intérêt, tandis que Rangiku restait adossée au mur, juste à côté de la porte. Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais l'usage de sa main ?

- Rien qu'un peu de reiatsu ne fixera pas, assura la femme. Kuchiki-taicho, veuillez ôter votre shihakusho s'il vous plait.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, répondit simplement le concerné.

- Kuchiki-taicho, veuillez ôter votre shihakusho, s'il vous plait.

Le ton était plus dur, plus menaçant, et une ombre passa sur le visage du capitaine de la 4ème division. Sachant mieux que de la provoquer, l'homme obéit, et commença à se déshabiller. Il ôta une manche, puis l'autre, et fit descendre le tissu le long de son dos. Rangiku, gênée, sortit de la pièce. Elle avait vu plus d'un homme torse-nu, alors pourquoi était-elle gênée ? Peut être parce que, contrairement à ce que son apparence calme et composée pourrait faire croire, le corps du capitaine était musclé et attrayant ?

* * *

Voila =)

Bon alors tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai jamais fait d'espagnol de ma vie, donc trouver un nom et une resurreccion à un arrancar est assez difficile.  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la référence, mais lorsque Byakuya se réfère à son shihakusho, c'est un petit clin d'oeil à la fin de la guerre lorsque le sôtaichô réprimande Kyoraku, Zaraki et Kuchiki pour avoir perdu leur haori de capitaine n_n

Voila donc un petit peu d'action pour changer! Je ne suis pas douée pour décrire les scènes de bataille, donc je fais en sorte de vous laisser imaginer comme vous le désirez!


	6. Chapter 6 : Peaceful

**Coucou! Voila comme j'ai 5 chapitres d'avance je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous en mettre un aujourd'hui aussi =)**

* * *

Matsumoto soupira en regardant la paperasse étalée sur son bureau. Kuchiki-taicho avait été convoqué pour une réunion il y a plus d'une heure, et lui avait interdit de quitter le bureau tant qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec son travail. Leurs relations s'étaient améliorées depuis le début de l'échange, 6 semaines auparavant. Il la supportait, elle le taquinait. C'était drôle de voir qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, elle le redoutait réellement. Désormais, elle était fascinée par l'homme, et tentait de comprendre le moindre de ses gestes. Certains trahissaient parfois une émotion qu'il s'entêtait à camoufler, et elle s'amusait à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Comme quand elle avait deviné qu'il y avait un problème avec sa main, un mois plus tôt. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qui en avait été la cause, le capitaine refusant obstinément de s'attarder sur le sujet. Unohona-taicho l'avait guéri, mais Rangiku avait comme l'impression que ses doigts avaient parfois du mal à bouger. La porte s'ouvrit, la sortant de ses pensées, et elle s'exclama joyeusement.

- J'ai presque fini Taicho !

- Matsumoto, dit-il d'une voix plate.

Oh. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il employait ce ton. Elle leva les yeux du formulaire qu'elle avait dans les mains et le regarda. Elle avait bien deviné. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère.

- Le deuxième roulement des fukutaichos vient d'être décidé.

- Oh, répondit-elle, surprise.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. A vrai dire, elle ne se sentait bien qu'à la dixième ou la sixième, et redoutait de devoir affronter d'autres personnes. De plus… elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus avec Kuchiki-taicho.

- Vous allez avec Zaraki Kenpachi.

Les yeux de Matsumoto s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. S'il y avait bien un homme qui lui ferait toujours peur, c'était bien lui. Elle tremblait déjà à l'idée de devoir l'assister. Se battre avec lui… Il y avait aussi Ikkaku… et Yumichika… tout aussi assoiffés de sang que leur capitaine, bien que moins… violemment. Byakuya observa la jeune femme devant lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle se recroquevillait sur sa chaise à vue d'œil. Il avait été tenté de s'opposer à la décision du Sôtaicho, mais rien de bon n'en serait ressorti. Il n'y avait pas de solution, pas d'échappatoire pour la fukutaicho. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, un air pitoyable collé au visage. Il ne cilla pas. Oui, il aurait aimé lui éviter cela, mais c'était les règles, et il ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux règles. Pas s'il voulait vivre dans le droit chemin, comme ses parents lui avaient inculqué.

- Taicho, supplia-t-elle, la voix gorgée de sanglots contenus.

- Ce sont les ordres, Matsumoto.

Elle ne répliqua pas. Elle savait à quel point il aimait les ordres. Elle prit une inspiration, acquiesça, et demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, mais qui trahissait ses tremblements, quand l'ordre prenait-il effet.

- Immédiatement. Omaeda-fukutaicho va bientôt arriver.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et laissa échapper un rire à la vue de la tête que faisait le capitaine, oubliant temporairement sa peur. Omaeda. Elle était sur qu'il devait maudire le Sôtaicho actuellement. Il la dévisagea.

- Ravi de voir que cela vous amuse, Matsumoto, dit-il de sa voix plate.

- Pardon, dit-elle en riant. C'est plus fort que moi.

Elle partit dans une crise de fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes. Byakuya la regardait, incrédule. Il était partagé entre l'envie de sourire (ou presque) car elle semblait avoir oublié Zaraki Kenpachi, ou l'envie de sortir Senbonzakura et la punir pour son audace et sa moquerie. Amusé, il finit par capituler et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un semblant de sourire.

- Kuchiki-taichoooo, entendirent-ils soudain.

Omaeda. Criant pour se faire accueillir. Aussitôt, Byakuya perdit son sourire, et fronça les sourcils. Matsumoto s'approcha de lui, toujours un rire au fond de la gorge, et s'accrocha à son bras, joueuse.

- Courage, taicho ! N'oubliez pas de verrouiller les portes des réserves de nourriture ! se moqua-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Byakuya soupira. Matsumoto avait nécessité du boulot, mais Omaeda lui… nécessiterait beaucoup de patience. Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de patience.

* * *

Lorsque Matsumoto eut fini de récupérer toutes ses affaires, elle se tourna, dos à la porte, et regarda la pièce qui avait été son domicile pendant plus d'un mois. Le temps était passé vite, et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt tout ce que le capitaine avait fait pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à s'enfermer dans son masque froid de chef de clan. Elle était persuadé qu'au fond, il aimait prendre soin des gens. Peut-être.

* * *

Elle se sentait fébrile. Peut-être pouvait-elle délayer un peu son entrée dans la onzième et passer voir Kensei ? Oui, c'était une meilleure idée. Il la rassurerait. En quelques secondes, elle se trouva devant le bâtiment de la neuvième division. Une vision l'arrêta pourtant. Kensei était avec Mashiro. Mashiro était la personne la plus importante pour Kensei, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas déranger un de leurs moments. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers la division de Zaraki-taicho. Ses tremblements revinrent, et son souffle se fit court. Elle inspira fortement, puis expira, tentant de sa calmer. Et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait la, trop effrayée pour entrer, lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans son monde intérieure, face à Haineko.

- _De quoi as-tu peur au juste, baba_ ? demanda le félin.

- De tout. De ce que le pouvoir peut faire à un homme, de ce que cet homme peut faire aux autres hommes… Je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai même peur de moi.

- _Pourtant Muguruma-taicho et Byakuya ne t'effraient pas_ ?

- Oui… attends… depuis quand est-ce que tu te réfères à Kuchiki-taicho comme ça ?

- _Depuis qu'il est venu me voir. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? Je comprends bien que la première fois tu étais bourrée, mais la deuxième fois, tu étais parfaitement consciente_ !

- Kuchiki-taicho est venu… ici ? Dans mon monde ? Comment… Est-ce que c'est au moins possible ? Je croyais que personne ne pouvait ? Enfin, excepter Muramasa… Mon monde n'est pas un moulin, non plus.

- _Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Le fait de te sentir faible est ce qui te rend faible. Il l'a compris. Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi_.

- Comment ?

- _Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Je suis une partie de toi, non_ ?

- Merci, Haineko. Je crois bien que j'avais oublié. Quoi qu'il arrive, toi, tu ne me trahiras jamais, pas vrai ?

- _Bien sûr que non. Même si avoir une maitresse si vieille peut ternir mon image_, taquina-t-elle.

- Ha ? Tu me cherche, gamine ?

Rangiku ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était chamaillé avec Haineko, et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin de ce retour à la normalité. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans les quartiers. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à un des membres de la division pour lui annoncer l'absence du capitaine et du troisième siège durant les prochains jours. Rassurée, elle laissa échapper l'air qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenu. On lui montra son logement, et elle déballa ses affaires. La pièce lui semblait froide, et vide. Quelque part, entre son capitaine et le capitaine Kuchiki, elle avait toujours eu quelqu'un à embêter lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Mais ici… Bien sûr, Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient presque des amis, mais elle se voyait mal parler avec eux de ses problèmes. Quoique Yumichika était vraiment efféminé par moments… Elle sortit de sa chambre et fit le tour des quartiers. Elle les connaissait plutôt bien, pour les avoir visité souvent avant la guerre. Ikkaku était un de ses compagnons de beuveries. L'air d'entrainement, sans aucune surprise, était bondé de membres de la division. Ils se battaient, comme pour un vrai combat, jusqu'au sang, aux ecchymoses, aux fractures. Tout était permis. C'était ce côté un peu « sauvage » qui effrayait Rangiku. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Haineko, elle ne s'inquiétait plus des petits bras de la division. Seules les 4 personnes les plus importantes l'inquiétaient. Enfin, Yachiru-chan était absente, donc 3 des 4 personnes. Zaraki et Ikkaku étant ailleurs, elle n'aurait qu'à affronter Yumichika les jours qui allaient suivre.

* * *

Hitsugaya Tôshirô faisait des allers-retours dans son bureau depuis qu'il était revenu de la réunion. Matsumoto se retrouvait dans la onzième division. Elle était probablement effrayée à l'idée d'y aller. Il aurait aimé y aller, essayer de la rassurer, qu'elle se sente protégée. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ise-fukutaicho était très organisée, et il savait que la première chose qu'elle aimerait faire en arrivant serait de jeter un coup d'œil au niveau de la paperasse. Alors, en l'attendant, il pensait à son lieutenant. Elle était étrange depuis quelques temps. Depuis la guerre, mais encore plus depuis qu'elle avait été avec Kuchiki. Kurosaki avait même dit que Kuchiki avait l'air gentil avec elle, et c'est surtout cela qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre homme qui était prêt à la trahir à la moindre occasion. Si cela se reproduisait à nouveau… Il ne savait pas si elle le surmonterait. Bien sur, Ichimaru ne l'avait pas vraiment trahie… Depuis le début, il tentait de la protéger. Mais il l'avait fait souffrir tout du moins, et pour ça, il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Il était mort en tentant de battre Aizen. C'était un geste honorable, mais qui n'aurait pas pu panser les blessures de Matsumoto. Non. Elle aurait eu besoin qu'il ne parte jamais. Et qu'il ne meure pas, l'abandonnant ici. A présent, il faisait de son mieux pour être le port d'attache de Matsumoto. Il refusait qu'elle se noie dans le chagrin, ou qu'elle s'accroche à quelqu'un qui la détruirait, comme Kuchiki. Il savait qu'il ne la trahirait jamais. Son lieutenant représentait sa famille, depuis qu'il avait joint le Gotei. Et on ne blessait pas sa famille.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya marchait seul. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et il avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser d'Omaeda. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? L'homme était vulgaire, grossier, et bruyant. Il portait des bijoux aussi gros que lui, et son manque de cheveux était ridicule. Au moins, s'il les rasait tous comme le troisième siège de la onzième, il paraîtrait moins ridicule qu'avec un trou sur le haut du crane. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers la lune. Elle était presque pleine, et les étoiles étaient sorties depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait senti des fluctuations dans le reiatsu de Matsumoto, et s'était retenu d'intervenir. Après tout, elle n'était plus sa fukutaicho. Elle était le lieutenant de la onzième. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait de surveiller son reiatsu. Ce n'était même pas conscient. C'était comme s'ils étaient sur la même fréquence radio. Excepté depuis une demi-heure. Elle dormait probablement. Il reprit son chemin et se dirigea inconsciemment vers la clairière d'entraînement de la jeune femme. A sa plus grande surprise, la personne de ses pensées se trouvait assise au milieu, son zanpakuto sur les genoux. Elle semblait paisible, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas briser cette quiétude. Il se tourna et entreprit de repartir vers son manoir.

- Capitaine ? l'appela une voix.

Il se tourna, et la dévisagea. Sa voix n'était pas heureuse ou joueuse comme d'ordinaire. Elle était calme et posée. C'était sa vraie voix, sans son masque. Il l'observa un moment. Elle était toujours assise au sol, mais avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait attentivement. Elle ne souriait pas, mais ne pleurait pas non plus. Non, elle était toujours entourée par cette aura calme. Une sensation étrange le prix au ventre, et se répandit dans tout son corps. L'apaisement. Pour la première fois, depuis la presque-mort de Rukia, il laissa tomber son masque. Volontairement. Rangiku observa le changement sur le capitaine avec stupeur. En quelques secondes, ses traits s'adoucirent, son visage se décontracta, et ses yeux semblèrent refléter sa propre quiétude. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, avant de s'asseoir au sol, comme elle, et de se saisir de son propre zanpakuto. Elle le regarda un instant, et compris que, la, comme ça, devant lui, elle pouvait être heureuse. Il n'était pas homme à la juger lorsqu'elle abaissait son masque. Elle ne le faisait presque jamais, par peur des critiques et pour préserver ses amis. Même avec Gin, elle ne l'avait fait que très rarement. Lui ne baissait son masque pour personne. C'était dur, d'affronter la façade de Gin sans mettre la sienne en place. Elle se sentait toujours comme mise à nue. Mais le capitaine Kuchiki, lui, avait fait la chose que Gin n'avait pas pu faire. Il avait répondu à son abandon en ôtant son propre masque. Et cela la rendait heureuse. Lui qui était si fier, si froid, abandonnait son masque pour la rejoindre pour un moment de quiétude. Elle ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et appela Haineko.


	7. Chapter 7 : He's a man

L'aube se levait à l'est lorsque Byakuya ouvrit ses yeux. Il cligna des paupières et regarda autour de lui. Les conversations qu'il entretenait avec Senbonzakura étaient toujours très longues, bien que rares, et il n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir que Matsumoto était partie. Mais non, elle était toujours la. Elle était même endormie dans l'herbe fraiche, Haineko serrée fort contre elle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dormir sans qu'elle soit ivre. Elle paraissait presque fragile, recroquevillée sur elle-même de la sorte. Cette femme était un paradoxe ambulant. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle était à la fois une faible créature et une femme forte. Plus le temps passait, et plus Byakuya pouvait comprendre le sentiment protecteur qu'elle inspirait chez Hitsugaya. Et chez Kurosako Isshin avant lui. Il ne savait pas si elle avait remarqué qu'elle était sous constante protection de ses capitaines. Même pendant cette période d'échange, elle avait été sous sa protection. Et il avait été sérieux. Il baissa le regard vers le visage endormi de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas vu si apaisée depuis longtemps, et hésitait à la réveiller. D'un autre côté, si elle ne se réveillait pas, il devrait s'occuper d'elle. La porter. Jusqu'à la onzième division. Remplie de misogynes. Il craignait que cela ne se reflète sur son autorité future. Elle paraîtrait faible. De plus, les membres de sa famille feraient probablement une crise cardiaque s'ils apprenaient qu'il s'était fait voir portant une roturière. Décidément, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il approcha sa main, et, pour la première fois ou presque, initia un contact entre eux.

- Matsumoto. Réveillez-vous.

Il fit plusieurs essais, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était dans un sommeil profond, réparateur, et ne se réveillerait pas. Il leva un sourcil, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois de plus, il fut étonné de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Avec Hisana, il tentait de lui tenir chaud tout en restant correct (il était un Kuchiki et elle était affaiblie par sa maladie). Une femme comme Matsumoto rendait pas centuples la chaleur qu'on lui offrait. Quelques Shunpo plus loin, et tous les deux se retrouvèrent sur le toit de ses appartements dans le manoir des Kuchiki. Il n'avait pas utilisé la porte, pour la même raison qu'il ne l'avait pas portée jusqu'à ses propres appartements : sa famille. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils pourraient faire à la fukutaicho s'ils commençaient à s'imaginer des choses. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers son salon. Avançant jusqu'à la porte à droite, il pénétra dans l'autre pièce et déposa la jeune femme sur son lit, avant de sortir de la chambre et d'aller dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. Son monde intérieur était toujours très reposant. Il s'assit à sa place, derrière un long bureau en chêne massif et entama la liste des tâches qui l'attendaient pour la journée en sa qualité de chef de famille. Plus tard, lorsqu'il arriverait au bureau, il devrait réaliser une liste de tâches en tant que capitaine.

* * *

La conscience de Rangiku refit surface avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Elle s'était endormie en présence du capitaine. Encore. Décidément, cela devenait un peu trop récurrent. Etant donné l'odeur omniprésente du capitaine, elle avait encore du s'accrocher à son shihakusho lorsqu'il l'avait déposée dans sa chambre de la onzième. Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux, avant de se redresser d'un coup. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ni dans celle de Hitsugaya-fukutaicho. Ni dans celle d'Hinamori. Elle ne savait pas ou elle était. Baissant les yeux vers son corps, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'elle était toujours habillée. Avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas bu une goutte. Elle s'était juste endormie. Avec le capitaine. Son regard s'égara dans la chambre. C'était une vaste pièce, peu meublée, mais tout inspirait la richesse et la noblesse. « Oh », pensa-t-elle alors. La timidité l'envahit soudain. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dormi dans le lit d'un homme ? Bien sur, il ne s'était rien passé (il ne se passerait d'ailleurs jamais rien), mais tout de même. Elle se rendit compte alors d'une chose. Depuis Gin, elle n'avait plus regardé les hommes en tant que membres du sexe opposé, mais juste en tant que shinigamis. Mais Kuchiki-taicho… Kuchiki-taicho était un homme. Elle s'adossa à la tête de lit et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Il était un homme, se répéta-t-elle. Et elle une femme. Elle inspira fortement, tentant de calmer son cœur qui commençait à battre plus fort que nécessaire. Elle avait suffisamment de problèmes dans sa vie sans tomber sous le charme du chef de clan. Bien sûr, une grande partie de la population féminine tombait un jour ou l'autre sous le charme de l'homme, mais cela passait rapidement, car trop éloignées pour entretenir cette petite flamme. Mais elle… elle était trop proche de lui pour se risquer à laisser cette flamme naitre dans son cœur. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre avec l'intention de partir, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, et que Kuchiki-taicho entra dans la pièce. Elle s'immobilisa, ne sachant quoi dire dans une telle situation. Elle se sentait comme un coureur de jupons s'envolant après une nuit sans lendemain. Le sourcil de Byakuya se leva. Avait-elle été sur le point de se sauver ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Matsumoto, la salua-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête.

- Capitaine, répondit-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

Cela tiqua la curiosité du capitaine, et son sourcil se leva à nouveau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été aussi formelle avec lui ? Un mois ? Plus ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de lui demander ce qu'elle mijotait. C'est la qu'il remarqua. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, elle grimaçait, ressemblant de plus en plus à une biche immobilisée par les phares d'une voiture. Elle le craignait. Mais ce n'était pas le même genre de peur qu'elle avait auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne la comprenait pas. Mais elle ne parlerait pas, à moins qu'il ne la fasse parler. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel et la forçant à lever la tête si elle voulait le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fit son regard, le même qu'il utilisait pour forcer Renji à parler lorsqu'il allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. La jeune femme soutint son regard, mais plus parce qu'elle était paralysée que par choix, il lui semblait. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il lâcha son regard à la recherche d'un signe, de quelque chose. Il fixa ses lèvres, qui tremblaient légèrement. Cela ne lui apprenait vraiment rien de nouveau. Ses joues, légèrement rosées. Rosées ? Comme si elle… rougissait ? Il regarda les mains de Matsumoto. Elles aussi tremblaient un peu et semblaient légèrement moites. Ce n'était pas de la peur, comprit-il. C'était de la nervosité. Il la rendait nerveuse. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Il ne comprenant pas. Il regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, et ce qu'il y lut le laissa sans voix. De l'attirance, indéniablement. Il l'attirait. Quelque chose sembla se retourner dans son estomac, et de la chaleur se répandit dans son ventre. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses joues. Rosies de la sorte, cela lui donnait un côté charmant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Et ses lèvres bien pleines qui tremblaient… elles étaient probablement très efficaces lorsqu'elle en avait le contrôle. Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin, et tombèrent sur l'importante poitrine de la femme. D'ordinaire, il la trouvait juste imposante, et un poil vulgaire. Mais la, dans l'intimité de sa chambre… il se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait si cette poitrine venait à être comprimée contre son torse. Puis son regard descendit vers ses hanches, comme si elles l'invitaient à les saisir. S'il laissait glisser ses mains, elles atterriraient sur le derrière de la fukutaicho. Il pourrait l'attirer contre lui, presser son corps contre son bassin. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à cette pensée, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait descendit droit dans son pantalon. La pièce semblait avoir gagné plusieurs degrés, et pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait bougé ou parlé. Le corps de Rangiku était en feu. Le regard de braise du capitaine la couvait d'une chaleur insoutenable, et elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Byakuya leva sa main, doucement, et frôla la joue de la jeune femme. S'il la touchait maintenant, il perdrait le peu de maitrise qui lui restait, il le savait. Et, malgré l'envie qui lui vrillait les entrailles, il ne pouvait pas. Avec n'importe quelle femme, il n'aurait probablement pas hésité. Mais Matsumoto n'était pas femme d'une nuit sans lendemain. Non, elle avait besoin d'amour, et il n'était pas prêt à lui en donner. Alors, prenant sur lui, il recula, et laissa l'air froid s'engouffrer entre eux.

- Vous devriez retourner à la onzième, dit-il simplement. Il commence à être tard, et vous êtes lieutenant. Ne faites pas hontes à votre fonction.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau, et attendit de sentir son reiatsu rejoindre ceux des barbares de la onzième avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la chambre. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Glacée, même.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ses appartements, Rangiku se jeta sur son futon, enlaçant son oreiller. Que s'était-il passé ? Toute cette tension sexuelle… Elle aurait pu se convaincre de l'avoir imaginée, mais le geste du capitaine était sans appel. Il l'avait désirée autant qu'elle l'avait désiré. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sa respiration était forte et rapide, son cœur battait la chamade, son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, ses joues la brulaient et ses lèvres étaient gonflées par l'envie d'embrasser. L'odeur du capitaine était partout autour d'elle. N'importe qui l'aurait vu aurait pensé qu'elle venait de faire l'amour. Et c'était l'effet qu'il lui avait fait avec juste un regard, se rendit-elle compte, ahurie. Quel amant il devait faire ! Elle ferma les yeux, avec l'espoir d'arrêter de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si le capitaine n'avait pas reprit ses esprits pour eux deux, mais une image se dessina sur ses paupières closes. Le capitaine, nu, au dessus d'elle, ses cheveux caressant la poitrine de la jeune femme pendant qu'il… _NON_ ! s'interdit-elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse ses pensées aller dans cette direction. Cette voie ne pouvait que la blesser, et elle le savait.

* * *

**Et voila! Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher l'effet (si jamais effet il y a n_n)**

**Autre chose, apparemment un serveur a pété près de chez moi, donc je risque d'avoir du mal à venir les prochains jours!**

**Bonne lecture!**


	8. Chapter 8 : How to forget

- Encore, ordonna le capitaine.

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour des deux hommes. En arrivant à la division, Kuchiki-taicho avait désiré tester les capacités d'Omaeda-fukutaicho. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'entrainait parfois durement avec Renji, et qu'il avait également testé Matsumoto-fukutaicho, mais la… ce n'était pas un entraînement, c'était un lynchage. On aurait dit que le capitaine ne cherchait qu'à se défouler sur le pauvre homme qui n'avait pas une chance de pouvoir se défendre. Mais c'était à peine si Byakuya s'en rendait compte. La douche n'avait servi à rien. L'image de Matsumoto était à jamais ancrée sur ses paupières. N'ayant certainement aucune intention d'aller la voir, il ne pouvait que se défouler de la sorte. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur elle la veille ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la ramène chez lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu lui cacher son attirance ? Maintenant, lui aussi était attiré par elle, et rien de bon n'en sortirait.

- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, dit-il en laissant sa lame tombée, lame vers le sol.

- Taicho, intervint une voix.

Il se tourna vers Renji, qui venait de l'appeler, et rengaina son Bankai immédiatement. Il n'avait presque pas vu l'homme depuis le changement des lieutenants et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, il était plutôt heureux de le revoir. Au fil des années, il était venu à le considérer presque comme un ami. Presque. Plutôt comme un compagnon agréable. Les hommes de la division, à la vue de leurs fukutaicho, furent rassurés et se dispersèrent rapidement. Omaeda, lui, s'évanouit de soulagement.

- Renji. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Un des hommes est venu me chercher, capitaine. Ils pensaient que vous alliez tuer Omaeda-fukutaicho.

- Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Encore moins pour Soi Fon taicho.

Renji fut presque tenté de rire. Personne ne comprenait l'humour parfois décalé de son capitaine. Lui-même avait parfois du mal à le comprendre, comme lorsqu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il se coupait les cheveux avec Senbonzakura. A bien y réfléchir, il avait vraiment été stupide d'y croire. Renji sortit Zabimaru de son fourreau et se mit en garde, attendant que son capitaine en fasse de même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé le fer, réalisa-t-il. Et même si le capitaine était sans pitié, Renji s'amusait toujours beaucoup pendant leurs séances. Après tout, son but était bien de le surpasser un jour. Quelques échanges plus tard, tous les deux buvaient le thé ensemble, dans le bureau du capitaine. Byakuya posa sa tasse, avant de regarder Renji droit dans les yeux.

- Es-tu attiré par quelqu'un, Renji ?

L'homme en question avala son thé de travers et manqua de s'étouffer en toussant. Pourquoi le capitaine lui demandait-il ça ? Avait-il enfin deviné qu'il était amoureux de Rukia ? Avait-il l'intention de le tuer ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il semblait aussi en colère ? Y avait-il du poison dans le thé, se demanda-t-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux. Mais… non. Il aurait été direct, s'il avait compris ses sentiments. La question venait d'ailleurs…

- Capitaine, s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez trouvé une femme ?

L'idée en ferait rire plus d'un. Après tout, Byakuya n'avait porté aucun intérêt à la gent féminine depuis la mort de son épouse, mais Renji, à l'inverse, se réjouissait pour l'homme. Il s'était toujours imaginé que le capitaine se sentait seul, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il protégeait autant Rukia. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur après avoir perdu sa femme.

- Réponds simplement, Renji.

Le ton était menaçant, et le lieutenant comprit immédiatement qu'il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot. Le capitaine n'était pas homme à se confier, il cherchait juste une réponse à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pas doué avec les sentiments, et il lui arrivait, de temps en temps, de poser des questions auxquelles il attendait une réponse sérieuse.

- Oui, capitaine. Oui, je suis attiré par quelqu'un.

- Comment fais-tu pour l'oublier ?

- L'oublier, capitaine ?

- Oui, l'oublier.

- Eh bien… Vous pourriez toujours… assouvir vos pulsions… Si jamais cette attirance n'est que sexuelle. Et si la femme est consentante, bien entendu.

- Et si ce n'était pas le genre de femme à ne rechercher qu'une nuit ?

- Êtes-vous amoureux, capitaine ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Renji.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été amoureux une fois que vous ne le serez plus jamais, capitaine. L'amour est un sentiment naturel. Si vous avez trouvé une femme suffisamment remarquable pour qu'elle attire votre attention, alors il y a peut-être plus que de l'attirance la dedans.

- Bien. Tu peux te retirer.

* * *

Le soir même, Byakuya se rendit au pavillon abritant le logement du seul capitaine qu'il respectait vraiment. Il frappa à la porte et, après presqu'une minute d'attente, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir la personne qu'il désirait voir.

- Senpai.

- Byakuya, demanda, surprit, Ukitake Jushiro. Ne reste pas la, entre donc.

- J'aurais besoin de conseil, senpai.

L'homme le regarda, surpris. Il savait que Byakuya l'avait toujours considéré comme son aîné, comme un modèle, et avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il était venu lui demander conseil. Ils s'installèrent, tous les deux, dans le jardin extérieur et il attendit patiemment que l'homme se lance.

- J'ai besoin d'oublier… une femme, finit-il par avouer.

Cela semblait lui couter beaucoup. Il le connaissait bien, et savait que sa fierté de noble en prenait un coup à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ses paroles. Il y avait quelque chose que Kuchiki Byakuya n'arrivait pas à faire, et, pire, pour lequel il avait besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement l'homme.

- Ce n'est qu'une attirance physique dont je n'ai pas envie, répondit-il franchement.

Jushiro comprenait comment fonctionnait le cerveau de Byakuya, et donc, les implications qu'une telle relation susciterait. Et c'était trop de complications pour une simple libération physique. Sa famille, sa division… Hisana. Rukia-chan.

- Mais tout le monde a envie d'une attirance physique, intervint une voix, joueuse.

Byakuya tourna la tête. Un haori à fleurs rose, un chapeau de paille, un barbe de quelques jours. Décidément, Kyoraku Shunsui était irrécupérable. Il n'avait jamais compris l'amitié qu'entretenaient les deux hommes, si différents l'un de l'autre.

- J'espère que tu ne parle pas de ma Nanao-chan, quand même.

- Aucun risque, assura-t-il.

Il n'était pas fou non plus. Tout le monde savait que Kyoraku-taicho était fol amoureux d'Ise-fukutaicho, et personne ne s'y serait frotté. Pas même lui. Etre fort signifiait également reconnaitre plus fort que soi. Et c'était ce que Kyoraku-taicho était. Il le savait même sans qu'ils n'aient jamais croisé le fer.

- Puis-je te demander qui est-ce ? intervint Jushiro, curieux.

Byakuya pesa le pour et le contre un instant. S'ils savaient, ils seraient mieux en mesure de l'aider dans son dilemme.

- Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

- Oh, Rangiku-chan, répéta Kyoraku. Très bon choix, c'est une fille formidable.

- Ce n'est pas un choix, et c'est la raison de ma présence ici, lança Byakuya, glacial.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse son éloge, il voulait juste que l'image d'elle qu'il avait imaginée, nue, à sa merci, disparaisse. Ca ne devait pas être si compliquée que ça. L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle mettait son travail en péril. Après une seule journée, il avait presque battu un lieutenant jusqu'au coma. Si cela durait, il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse, Byakuya. Les femmes sont sur terre pour nous attirer dans leurs filets afin de continuer l'espèce humaine. C'est un sentiment tout à fait légitime. Peut-être devrais-tu simplement te laisser aller ?

- Et avoir une liaison avec elle ? Sérieusement ?

- C'est une femme gentille, proposa Kyoraku.

- Elle est bruyante.

- Charmante.

- Alcoolique.

- Admirée.

- Fainéante.

- Magnifique.

A cela, Byakuya ne put que rester silencieux. Elle était belle, et lui-même s'était fait la réflexion plus d'une fois. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant que cela se soit retourné contre lui au final. Lui qui se croyait au dessus de tout ça, il le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Il s'était lui-même empêtré dans cette situation, se rendit-il compte. A plusieurs reprises, il avait cherché la compagnie de la jeune femme, trouvant toujours une bonne excuse, comme l'aide qu'il devait lui apporter pour son zanpakuto. Il avait joué avec le feu, et s'était brûlé.

- Kuchiki-taicho, l'appela Kyoraku. Rangiku-chan est une jeune femme comme on n'en voit que rarement. Ce serait bête de passer votre tour et de devoir supporter de la voir plus tard avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

Byakuya ne répondit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva, et sortit de la pièce après avoir salué les deux autres hommes. Il ne savait plus à qui d'autre demander de l'aide. Rukia serait probablement trop choquée pour l'aider, les aînés de la famille tenteraient de le remarier pour le détourner de la jeune femme et la seule autre personne à qui il pouvait penser s'était transformée en chat avant de fuir dans le monde réel. Il soupira, avant de remarquer un papillon de l'enfer qui tournait autour de lui. C'était un message d'urgence, le convoquant à la première division. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes, on l'annonça avant de l'autoriser à entrer. A sa plus grande stupeur, et son plus grand dam, Matsumoto Rangiku se trouvait assise à la droite du Sôtaicho, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il ne lui accorda pas de regard, plus par peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler que par dédain, et s'inclina devant le général du Gotei. Il s'inquiéta un instant que Matsumoto fasse une crise de panique à cause du général, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- Kuchiki-taicho. La douzième a repéré une nouvelle attaque de Hollows dans Karakura. Vous et Matsumoto-fukutaicho avez l'ordre de vous y rendre sur le champ et de rester la bas une semaine pour enquêter et surveiller.

Il était maudit, pensa-t-il. Une semaine, presque seul à seul avec la femme qui le faisait fantasmer, lui qui n'avait pas eu de femme dans sa vie depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. Rangiku observa la réaction du capitaine attentivement. Lorsqu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas croisé son regard, mais elle n'avait décelé aucune hostilité dans son comportement, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Après tout, traduire les réactions de Kuchiki Byakuya avait été son jeu le plus intéressant durant le mois qui s'était écoulé. Mais, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils devraient rester une semaine sur terre, il avait presque apparu abattu. Durant la journée qui s'était écoulée, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi. Si le capitaine ne faisait que la frôler, elle savait qu'elle s'abandonnerait à lui et, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une relation passagère qui la blesserait, l'idée d'avoir eu un jour Kuchiki-taicho pour amant lui donnait déjà chaud. Un seul toucher et elle tremblerait d'impatience. Un seul regard et elle fondrait sur place. Un seul baiser et…

- Très bien, l'interrompit la voix du capitaine. Allons-y, Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

Et sa voix… Si grave, si puissante. Elle se demandait le son qu'elle aurait lorsqu'elle serait rendue rauque par l'excitation et l'effort.

* * *

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver à Karakura que plusieurs Gillians se jetèrent sur eux. Aussi rapides qu'efficaces, les deux shinigamis tuèrent la première vague en quelques minutes, avant que le deuxième assaut soit lancé. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un, mais deux arrancars qui se présentaient à eux.

- Je suis Miguel.

- Et moi Angelo.

Byakuya dégaina son zanpakuto et se déplaça de façon à se trouver entre Matsumoto et les arrancars. Il avait beau se battre contre son attirance pour elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée, ou pire. Même si cela arrangerait les choses pour lui.

- Taicho, commença Matsumoto. Je peux me défendre. Haineko est avec moi.

Il la regarda enfin. Elle avait raison. Elle n'était pas la pour qu'il la protège, elle était la pour tuer des Hollows. En tant que shinigami, elle était forte au point d'être lieutenant. Et puis le Gotei ne leur avait pas imposé la limite habituelle de reiatsu. Jaugeant leurs adversaires, il attira Angelo, qui présentait un reiatsu plus puissant que Miguel, loin de la fukutaicho. Celle-ci se retrouva seule contre l'arrancar. Elle avait peur, bien sur, mais elle étai soldat. Et les soldats se battaient.

- Unare, Haineko, cria-t-elle immédiatement.

Inutile de perdre du temps. Ils sauraient bien assez vite lequel des deux était le plus fort. Elle envoya les cendres de son zanpakuto droit sur l'arrancar qui, utilisant la puissance de la resurreccion, les repoussa aisément. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta une autre attaque, que l'arrancar dévia également. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Inconsciemment, elle avait réalisé avant même d'en être sûre que le Hollow était plus puissant qu'elle. De plus, sa resurreccion avait laissé place à une sorte de monstre. Et elle craignait les monstres par-dessus tout. Néanmoins, elle tenait bon. C'était son métier, sa voie. L'arrancar utilisa son sonido et, avant même qu'elle ne réalise, une douleur lancinante lui transperça les entrailles. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre, et vit le bout d'un katana dépasser. Elle ravala ses larmes, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Au moins, pendant la guerre, lorsque le monstre lui avait arraché une partie du ventre, elle s'était évanouie. Mais la… elle était bien consciente de la douleur. Les larmes tombèrent, la douleur trop importante pour être retenue, et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Malgré tout son entraînement, elle était faible. Rassemblant ses forces, elle attrapa le katana entre ses mains, se coupant les doigts si profondément qu'elle craignait de les perdre, et lança une ultime attaque à l'encontre de Miguel, qui laissa échapper un son guttural lorsqu'il fut touché au bassin. Un petit sourire s'échappa des lèvres de Rangiku, et elle s'effondra, inconsciente, contre la lame de l'arrancar. Celui-ci l'en délogea avant de lui donner un coup de pied, la projetant vers le sol, 20 mètres plus bas. Il regarda son bassin et grogna, avant qu'un coup de vent ne l'expulse vers le côté. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer la blessure à l'épaule. Byakuya, lorsqu'il avait aperçut la chute que la fukutaicho s'apprêtait à faire, avait foncé, sans se soucier de l'autre arrancar, trop lent. On ne le surnommait pas le plus rapide pour rien. Son visage était impassible et pourtant, une myriade de sentiments le traversait. De l'inquiétude, de la déception, de la colère… Il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel dominait. Il attrapa la jeune femme et la serra contre lui avant de descendre au sol et de la déposer délicatement. Son haori était teinté de rouge, lui faisant remarquer la gravité de la blessure. Il se redressa et finit Miguel, que Matsumoto avait bien blessé, en quelques instants avant de retourner combattre Angelo, qui ne nécessitait également plus que le coup fatal avant de disparaitre.

- Dis-moi, exigea-t-il d'une voix froide.

Avant d'être interrompu par la chute de Matsumoto, il avait essayé de faire parler l'arrancar. Pourquoi venaient-ils ici. Que préparaient-ils. L'arrancar n'avait rien dit. Mais la, il avait bien l'intention de le faire parler.

- Si tu ne réponds pas, chacune de ces lames te transperceront une par une jusqu'à ce que tu parle.

- L'invasion va commencer. La vengeance, si douce et si belle, sera nôtre. Le monde des shinigamis disparaitra, et vous avec. Et vous ne le remarquerez même pas.

- Pourquoi nous attaquer un par un dans ce cas ?

- Pour provoquer la peur.

- Et bien c'est raté, répondit simplement Byakuya avant de le finir.

* * *

**Et voila, il a traîné un peu mais c'est parce que j'étais bloquée un peu plus loin dans l'histoire. Mais je pense que cette fois c'est reparti!**

**Bonne lecture =)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Confessions

Byakuya était debout, immobile, et observait l'humaine utiliser ses pouvoirs de rejet sur Matsumoto. Cela faisait déjà presqu'une heure qu'elle y était, et la fukutaicho ne laissait paraitre aucun signe de guérison. Elle n'avait ni repris connaissance, ni perdu sa fièvre. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il s'inquiétait. Il aurait du faire ce qu'il voulait faire et s'occuper des deux arrancars seul. Elle avait beau être forte, elle restait une femme, plus faible qu'un homme. Seules Soi Fon-taicho et Unohana-taicho échappaient à la règle mais, la encore, elles n'étaient pas vraiment des femmes. Le capitaine de la 4ème division était l'ancien Kenpachi, et la capitaine de la seconde division avait été élevée par des hommes uniquement. Matsumoto, elle, était vraiment une femme. Aussi belle que fragile.

- Est-ce que cela fonctionne ? demanda-t-il, à bout de patience.

- Oui, répondit Inoue-san. Mais sa blessure est profonde et cela prendre encore du temps, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant une goutte de sueur de son front. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Il ne répondit rien, mais sortit. Il regarda le couloir à sa gauche, mais n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre la pièce principale. Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke et Shihoin Yoruichi y étaient, et aucun des trois ne lui épargnerait des questions ou des remarques idiotes. Alors, il alla vers la droite, ouvrit une porte, et s'installa sur le futon qu'on lui avait préparé. Il ne dormit cependant pas, tenant tout de même à garder un œil sur le reiatsu de Matsumoto. Même s'il avait vu les miracles que les pouvoirs de la jeune fille pouvaient faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaitre que certaines choses ne pouvaient être réparées, que certaines personnes ne pouvaient être sauvées. Il espérait juste que Matsumoto n'en soit pas.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était endormi malgré lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était un changement dans le reiatsu de Matsumoto qui l'avait réveillé. La nuit était bien entamée déjà, il était donc dans cette pièce depuis près d'une demie journée. Il se leva, aplatit les plis de son uniforme, remis ses Kenseikan à leur place et rejoignit la chambre de la fukutaicho. Rangiku se sentait perdue. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé après que la lame se soit enfoncée dans son dos. Mais elle était en vie, malgré la douleur qui irradiait encore de son corps. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Etait-ce le capitaine qui l'avait sauvée ? Une nouvelle fois ?

- Matsumoto, l'appela une voix.

Elle frissonna, et son regard croisa celui, bien plus sombre, de Kuchiki-taicho. Elle tenta de se lever (après tout, il était capitaine, un grade qui nécessitait respect), mais échoua lamentablement. Byakuya, remarquant sa difficulté, se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement, il s'assit par terre. En fait, il lui semblait qu'il ne le faisait qu'avec elle. Matsumoto laissa sa tête retomber contre son oreiller et soupira. Impossible pour lui d'ignorer le mouvement de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle respirait, alors, trouvant cela beaucoup trop déplacé en l'état actuel des choses, il détourna le regard, et fixa le mur en face de lui.

- Vous auriez du m'écouter et me laisser faire le travail.

- On nous a envoyé tous les deux, taicho.

- Heureusement que Kurosaki est arrivé pour s'occuper des Gillians, ou vous auriez saigné à mort au sol.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais baissa le regard. Elle avait honte d'être aussi faible, et lente. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait être déçu. Il l'avait aidé en entrainement plus d'une fois, mais cela n'avait apparemment servi à rien. Elle n'avait pas tenue cinq minutes devant un arrancar. Pire, si le capitaine ne l'avait pas une nouvelle fois sauvée, elle serait morte. Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle agissait comme une damoiselle en détresse alors qu'elle était sensée être un soldat. Comment lui faire face après ça ? Il devait en avoir plus qu'assez de toujours surveiller ses arrières. Il devait probablement la détester. Et Hitsugaya-taicho ? Que dirait-il, lui qui avait acquis une telle force en un temps record ? Elle était la honte du Gotei. Ses yeux la piquaient et elle cligna des paupières. Des larmes roulèrent, et elle tourna la tête vers le mur pour ne pas que le capitaine s'en rende compte. Mais Byakuya avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux avant même qu'elle ne pleure. Il était devenu assez doué pour ça désormais. Mais il ne dit rien, la laissant pleurer silencieusement. Elle était dans une de ses périodes ou quoi qu'il dise, elle ne le croirait pas de toute façon. Il arqua un sourcil, ébahi par ses propres pensées. Depuis quand la connaissait-il aussi bien ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et… depuis quand désirait-il la consoler ? La première fois qu'elle avait pleuré devant lui, il l'avait simplement laissée faire. Cette fois ci, il souhaitait que les larmes s'arrêtent. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, et qu'elle affronte sa faiblesse pour devenir plus forte. Sa main s'approcha du visage de Matsumoto, et il lui pinça gentiment le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent, et, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était approchée pour s'accrocher à sa taille, posant sa tête contre son abdomen. Il hésita un instant, puis, se remémorant la seule fois ou Rukia avait eu besoin de son réconfort, caressa tendrement (enfin, aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait) la chevelure de feu de la fukutaicho. C'était une exception, parce qu'elle avait gravement été blessée. C'était tout. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma, et finit par s'endormir, toujours accrochée à lui. Il leva un sourcil, et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête se poser contre le mur derrière, espérant simplement que personne ne rentrerait et se ferait de fausses idées.

- Byakuya-boyo, l'appela une voix féminine.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Yoruichi-san. La femme souriait en coin, semblant comprendre une blague qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il cligna des yeux, et tenta de se redresser, mais un poids l'en empêcha. Il baissa les yeux vers Matsumoto, qui dormait de ce sommeil calme et réparateur qu'il avait pu observer la dernière fois. Celle ou il n'avait pas pu la réveiller, et ou il avait fini par la ramener chez lui, déclenchant toute cette tension en lui. Dire que tout cela ne s'était passé que deux jours auparavant. Il avait l'impression que des semaines s'étaient écoulées, entre ses conversations avec Renji et Ukitake-senpai, avec le général, leur départ, la bagarre, le rapport, la guérison du fukutaicho… Bref, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, mais il était sûr de deux choses : il n'arriverait pas à faire bouger Matsumoto, et Yoruichi-san allait se moquer de lui pendant des années. Voire des décennies.

- Alors comme ça tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied, dit-elle, un sourire dansant dans les yeux. Rangiku est bien mieux compatible avec toi qu'Hisana ne l'était, si tu veux mon avis !

- Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontrée, comment le sauriez vous ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu que je ne suis pas retournée une seule fois dans le Sereitei, Byakuya-boyo. Hisana était trop douce pour toi. Elle t'a enfermé dans ta froideur. Rangiku, elle, est bien vivante, et chaleureuse, malgré les dégâts qu'Ichimaru et la guerre ont provoqués chez elle.

- Comment…

- … je sais qu'elle est brisée ? finit-elle. Je suis une femme. Et j'ai connu Rangiku avant. Ce n'est plus la même. Bien que, depuis l'échange, elle semble retrouver peu à peu son caractère. Tu pense que c'est une coïncidence ?

Il baissa les yeux vers la femme endormie. C'est vrai qu'elle était de plus en plus exubérante. Et qu'elle affrontait bien mieux ses peurs. Mais cela n'avait probablement pas de rapport avec lui, il fallait être réaliste. Il n'était qu'un capitaine pour elle. Un capitaine qu'elle trouvait attirant, se rappela-t-il. Avec toute cette histoire, il en avait presque oublié le petit incident qui s'était passé. Il choisit de regarder Yoruichi-san, pour éviter de penser à la femme qui dormait sur ses genoux.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous. Juste de l'attirance.

- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que toi, dans toute ta noblesse, tu laisse n'importe qui dormir sur toi, se moqua la femme féline.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fait confiance. Ni pourquoi je la laisse faire certaines choses. Mais cela s'arrête la.

Elle était amoureuse d'Ichimaru. Il le savait. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait prononcé le nom de l'homme dans son sommeil. Et… il n'aimait pas ça. L'homme l'avait trahie de la pire des façons, avant de mourir. Et personne ne savait comment il était mort. Elle avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit, s'enfermant dans le silence même devant le général. Personne n'avait pu la faire parler, que ce soit l'intimidante Soi Fon, la douce Unohana ou le gentil Ukitake. Tous les capitaines ou presque s'y étaient essayés, désireux de comprendre, mais pas un mot n'avait été dit. Alors ils avaient fini par abandonner. Yoruichi se leva en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, gagnant au passage un regard noir. Elle était heureuse de voir que quelque part, sous toute cette froideur et cette noblesse existait toujours le petit garçon au sang chaud qu'elle avait connu. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'ils allaient bien ensemble ces deux la. Rangiku saurait réveiller le volcan endormi qu'était Byakuya-boyo, et Byakuya serait en mesure de panser les blessures de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle aperçut le regard de Byakuya descendre vers la jeune femme endormie, et eut un sourire tendre. Il n'en faudrait plus beaucoup pour qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire.

* * *

Lorsque Rangiku se réveilla, elle se sentit comme dans un cocon. Entourée de douceur et de chaleur. Et de l'odeur de Kuchiki-taicho. Il l'avait consolée. Elle n'était pas folle, et n'avait pas rêvé la main de l'homme dans ses cheveux. Elle rougit légèrement et leva le regard vers l'homme. Il avait la tête posée contre le mur derrière lui, fixant celui d'en face, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Pourtant il parla, ayant conscience que Rangiku s'était réveillée.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait que, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle devrait bouger, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de quitter le sentiment de protection qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était proche du capitaine.

- Pourquoi continuer à vous accrocher à Ichimaru ? Non seulement il vous a trahi, et tout le Gotei avec, mais il est mort et enterré.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix du capitaine. Juste sa voix plate qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait se distancer un peu. Elle n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne d'autre qu'à Hitsugaya-taicho, mais elle avait le sentiment que, si elle devait la raconter, elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans qu'il ne laisse ses préjugés l'interrompre.

- Gin… a trahi le Gotei, sans aucun doute. Mais il ne m'a jamais trahie. C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre le jour de sa mort.

Son regard se perdit dans ses souvenirs, et Byakuya comprit qu'il ne devait pas l'interrompre. Une seule et unique larme longea la joue de la jeune femme pour finir sa course sur l'uniforme du capitaine.

- Lorsqu'on était enfant… j'ai été battue… presque à mort, par des shinigamis. Ces shinigamis étaient sous les ordres d'Aizen. Quelques jours plus tard, Gin, couvert de sang, m'a dit qu'il intégrait l'académie. Je n'avais que lui. Il était mon seul ami, ma seule famille. Alors je l'ai suivi. Mais les années nous ont éloignées. Il se rapprochait d'Aizen, et moi de mon capitaine, et les deux ne s'entendaient pas. On a fini par quasiment ne plus se parler. Ca me faisait mal, mais, de temps en temps, on se croisait, et il me regardait vraiment. Pas avec son sourire de serpent, mais il était sérieux. Et il m'appelait Ran, comme avant. Puis, toute cette histoire est arrivée, et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'avait trahie. Je n'avais jamais souffert autant. Mais, lors de la bataille de Karakura… Il m'a emmenée loin, en disant à Aizen qu'il allait me tuer. Mais il a simplement bloqué mon reiatsu. C'est à ce moment la que j'ai compris. Je me suis précipitée vers la ou il était… mais c'était trop tard. Il avait essayé de tuer Aizen, mais ce monstre lui a porté le coup fatal à la place. J'étais la quand il est mort. J'ai vu la vie quitter ses yeux, ces yeux qui imploraient mon pardon… quand Ichigo est arrivé… Gin a eu l'air… presque rassuré. Il a sourit… et est mort. Oui, il a trahi le Gotei 13, mais tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour moi. Et il ne m'a laissé de lui qu'un souvenir amer.

Dire que Byakuya était choqué par ces révélations serait un euphémisme. Jamais personne n'avait soupçonné la possible "innocence" d'Ichimaru. Il avait fait tout ça par amour pour Matsumoto. On sous-estimait parfois beaucoup trop les sentiments. Byakuya avait vu plus d'un homme mal finir par amour. Lui-même avait défié sa famille par amour. Mais… Ichimaru avait abandonné sa vie pour Matsumoto. Aurait-il été prêt à faire de même pour Hisana, lui qui tenait tant à son titre de noblesse et à sa place de capitaine ? Rangiku regarda le capitaine, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Comme elle s'en doutait, il ne l'avait pas interrompue, pas critiquée. Il réfléchissait juste à ce qu'elle lui avait confié. Et, la, tout de suite, elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser.

* * *

**Et voila! C'était si gentiment demandé ;)**

**Je vous laisse un peu de suspense pour le prochain chapitre!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Just a kiss

**Et voila le chapitre 10! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Dernière chose: j'ai noté ma fiction M pour une raison précise.**

* * *

Rangiku n'arrivait pas à sortir cette idée de ses pensées. Il était si proche d'elle… et elle savait qu'il en avait autant envie qu'elle. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard ce jour la. Elle savait que cela ne voudrait rien dire, que ça n'arriverait qu'une fois, mais un baiser avec lui… Elle souffrirait probablement. Comment ne pas souffrir avec un homme comme lui ? Et elle aurait probablement envie de recommencer par la suite. Elle était sur qu'il embrassait mieux que personne d'autre. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette certitude mais, nom d'un chien, il l'avait enflammée avec un seul regard. Elle quitta enfin les genoux du capitaine, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne fallut à Byakuya que quelques millisecondes pour s'en rendre compte, et pour que l'envie naisse à nouveau du plus profond de ses entrailles. L'effet que cette femme avait sur lui… Mais cette fois, il ne recula pas. Ne s'enfuit pas. Il approcha lentement son visage d'elle, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, Matsumoto fut celle qui combla la distance, frôlant sa bouche. Elle le tentait, sans vraiment l'embrasser. Byakuya perdait la raison. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui d'un coup sec, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et goutant enfin au péché. Et Dieu que le péché était bon. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, douces et chaudes contre les siennes, et des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas embrassé une femme ? Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il lui suçota la sienne, la forçant à entrouvrir les lèvres. Lentement, il glissa sa langue contre la sienne, savourant la sensation. Puis, le baiser prit plus d'ardeurs, et il l'attira encore plus contre lui, tellement qu'elle fut obliger de s'assoir sur ses genoux, déclenchant en lui tout un éventail de sensations. Lui qui avait l'intention de ne lui offrir qu'un baiser se retrouva à gouter la peau blanche qu'il apercevait à la base de son cou, effleurant son épiderme de ses dents, goutant à sa peau du bout de sa langue. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Les soupirs qu'elle laissait échapper ne faisaient que l'encourager dans ses manifestations de désir. Elle avait glissé une main dans sa nuque, maintenant sa tête contre son cou. Il la mordit doucement, et elle gémit, envoyant sa conscience paitre à quelques milliers de kilomètres de la. Doucement, il défit les liens du shihakusho de la jeune femme et le fit glisser, dévoilant une épaule aussi blanche que son cou. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de Rangiku. Elle n'en devint que plus impatiente. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Elle était dans tout ses états, et il n'était pas descendu plus loin que son épaule. A ce rythme la, elle avait peur d'avoir un orgasme avant même d'être nue. Relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la nuque du capitaine, elle défit à son tour les nœuds de son uniforme, révélant le torse musclé qu'elle avait aperçut dans les locaux de la 4ème division. Son souffle effleura la peau de Byakuya, qui sentit ses tétons se durcirent sous le plaisir. Il l'avait compris : cette femme était fougueuse et chaude comme la braise. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres pendant qu'il lui retirait entièrement son uniforme, ne la laissant qu'en sous-vêtements devant lui. Sa poitrine semblait encore plus imposante sans le shihakusho, et il n'avait qu'une envie, y gouter. Déposant de légers baisers le long de son sternum, il finit pas arriver entre ses deux seins. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Matsumoto, qui gémit en voyant à quel point son regard s'était obscurci sous le désir. Lentement, il posa ses mains sous ses seins, et remonta doucement, la faisant frémir d'impatience. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin jusqu'aux tétons, il pinça légèrement, la faisant à nouveau gémir. Nom de Dieu, ce son le rendait fou. Il dégrafa l'habit gênant et glissa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, la faisant s'allonger sur le futon avant de recommencer ses caresses. Il malaxa doucement la poitrine sensible de Matsumoto, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, y ajouta la langue, la faisant frissonner. Fier de lui, il embrassa tous les recoins de sa peau, descendant de plus en plus vers l'unique morceau de lingerie qu'elle portait encore. Et c'était un morceau tout à fait allumeur, se rendit-il compte en frôlant le tissu du doigt. Matsumoto couina. Elle couina, se redit-il, laissant échapper un sourire en coin. Il refit le même geste, et elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas laisser passer trop se son. Byakuya se lécha les lèvres, avant de la libérer de cet ultime vêtement, qu'il abandonna dans un coin. Il posa ses mains sur les chevilles de la jeune femme, avant des les remonter lentement vers son point le plus sensible. Elle gémissait et se tortillait sous ses mains, mais il s'arrêta juste avant d'arriver à son entrejambe, la faisant grogner de frustration. Il rit doucement et remonta pour un baiser passionné avant de laisser ses doigts frôler l'intimité de Matsumoto. Elle eut un sursaut, et, s'il n'était pas entrain de l'embrasser, elle aurait probablement crié de plaisir. Elle était plus que prête à la recevoir, et lui était plus que prêt à être accueilli, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Ce genre de plaisir était fait pour durer. Il caressa lentement le petit bourgeon de peau qui la faisait tant frémir et fut accueilli par des griffures dans son dos, si excitantes qu'il les ressenties jusque dans le bout de son membre, qui laissa échapper un peu de semence sous l'effet. Il devenait impatient. D'un coup, il se retrouva sur le dos, Matsumoto à cheval sur lui, dans toute sa splendeur, lui souriant d'une manière féline. Il frissonna, et s'abandonna à elle. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il avait toujours été celui en contrôle de la situation. Elle le déshabilla entièrement, lentement, le faisant agoniser. Lorsqu'enfin il fut nu devant elle, elle ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant le membre assez imposant du capitaine. Celui-ci fut agréablement surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme et glissa sa main sur sa cuisse, la faisant se mordre la lèvre de plaisir. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas commencé. Elle se baissa vers lui, l'embrassant tout en laissant leurs sexes se frôler et eut la récompense d'entendre enfin un grognement de plaisir. Elle sourit, avant de, comme lui, faire descendre ses baisers jusqu'au tétons de l'homme. Ils étaient durs, et semblaient uniquement demander à être l'objet d'attentions. De son index, elle joua avec le droit, puis le gauche, alternant caresses et coups de langue, mordillements et tendres baisers. Byakuya était tellement à cran qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait éjaculer d'une minute à l'autre. Il fit une légère pression pour qu'elle lève la tête vers lui, et un seul regard lui fit comprendre de ne plus trop s'attarder. Elle sourit à nouveau et descendit un peu plus. Elle posa doucement son index sous les bourses du capitaine, en fit le tour complet, caressa entre les deux, puis remonta le long du frein, ongle sortit, avant de frôler la fente couverte de substance qui occupait le bout du sexe de l'homme, qui gémit. Il était à sa merci, complètement abandonné à elle. C'était sans doute la seule fois qu'elle verrait jamais ça, alors elle recommença le chemin dans le sens inverse, puis encore une fois, puis deux, jusqu'à ce qu'une main gantée vint interrompre son chemin. Elle leva les yeux vers Kuchiki-taicho et son regard l'enflamma à nouveau. Elle lécha lentement le doigt avec lequel elle venait de le torturer, l'allumant clairement. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur le dos, Byakuya au dessus d'elle. Il fut surpris de l'entendre rire, et se laissa même aller à lui faire un vrai sourire, avant de la pénétrer. Les orteils de Rangiku se recourbèrent d'eux même, et elle savoura la sensation de le sentir partout en elle. Enfin. Il sortit avant de perdre totalement le contrôle, et, tout en lui embrassant la poitrine, la pénétra à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. C'était si chaud, si humide qu'il était prêt à perdre la tête. Les mains de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, et il arrêta ses gestes pour retirer ses Kenseikan pour lui permettre une tenue plus aisée.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Laisse-les. Ils te rendent très sexy, murmura-t-elle, joueuse.

Il lui sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre sa cadence, accélérant de plus en plus. Elle lui répondait avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle le pouvait. Oubliée, sa blessure de la veille. Leurs corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, pour pouvoir l'embrasser quand elle sentait qu'elle allait crier. Il laissait son front reposer contre le sien, la regardant dans ses yeux troublés par le désir.

- Byakuya, murmura-t-elle.

Seuls Kurosaki Ichigo, Yoruichi-san et Ukitake-senpai l'appelaient sans honorifique, mais jamais, jusqu'alors, il n'avait autant apprécié son nom dans la bouche d'une autre personne. Il accéléra de nouveau, relâchant ses derniers freins, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'un comme pour à l'autre pour atteindre l'orgasme. Essoufflé, à bout de force, Byakuya se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme, qui passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient couverts de sueur, la peau collante, mais aucun des deux ne souhaitait bouger pour prendre un bain. C'était au dessus de leurs forces. Byakuya se laissa rouler sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui et, la, avec elle contre lui, sa tête sur son torse, un bras entourant son bassin, il s'endormit paisiblement. Rangiku leva les yeux vers lui, attendrie. Il n'avait plus aucune barrière pour le protéger. Nu, dans ce lit, il était juste Byakuya. Il n'était ni Kuchiki-taicho, ni Kuchiki-sama. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa à son tour sombrer dans le sommeil, sachant que, lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Oui, je sais, il est court, mais c'était pour ne pas tout gâcher! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!**


End file.
